


Northern Lights

by uxiumin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of dialogue, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Magic-Users, No Smut, Political Alliances, Scheming, Slight Sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/pseuds/uxiumin
Summary: A rumor traveled across deserts and moorlands to reach the new King of Kaldrerath, Minseok. It promised to be the solution to his biggest problem, the control of magic. His teacher? King Jongdae of Ethana, said to control thunder.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 70
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	1. An unexpected journey

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Flake:** #281  
>  **Author's Note:** Funny, when I choose this prompt I thought; "Let's write something light and full of magic". How did I end up with 25k of magic and political scheming? I don't know either, at least I was right about the magic part.  
> Before I let you read, I would like to thank the mods of this fest for being so kind and attentive and, in general, super cool. Also, to my prompter, whoever you are, thanks. I loved the prompt (of course) and I hope you don't mind about the slight side pairing. If this isn't what you've expected... at least I hope you like it.  
> To Arancha, my lovely, lovely, lovely Arancha. Thanks for reading this and giving me your insight, also thank you for tolerating my incessant rants about this, I love you.
> 
> Last but not least, here you have my inspirations for the two castles and countries in this fic. This is [Kaldrerath](https://www.reddit.com/r/interestingasfuck/comments/bpf9n9/neuschwanstein_castle_germany_in_the_winter/) , actually Neuschwanstein Castle in Bavaria, Germany and this is [Ethana](https://viajes.nationalgeographic.com.es/c/alhambra), actually the Alhambra in Granada, Spain. And my favorite building in the entire world haha.
> 
> Shutting myself up now, I hope you enjoy this. Leave a comment or a kudo, they'll be greatly appreciated!

An almost imperceptible exhale came from Minseok’s lips as soon as the cold crown, that once belonged to his father, touched his head.

He couldn’t afford the idea of being seen as weak or terrified about his new position even if, deep inside, he was. A whole country lied now in his hands. He had been preparing himself for this moment his entire life, yet the anticipation was overwhelming.

His mother’s eyes exuded trust on his older son while she placed the crown on his black-haired head. Minseok felt a little better knowing that no one would look at him until he turned around. The Throne Room was crowded, nobles from Kaldrherath and neighbor countries, diplomats, palace staff, high ranking military among other important people for the country. For Minseok, because from now on, Minseok is the country.

He turned around, the long cape of his crowning attire following the movement as water falling from a cascade. The room applauded effusively, watching him sit at the white and silver armchair at the top of the stairs. Where his father once used to sit. Every step until the top felt like climbing a mountain, the doubts assaulting him. Will he be good enough? Will he… will Minseok be a worthy successor of his father someday?

Will his powers put his country in danger?

Straight, proud, he sat at the throne of Kaldrherath like a snow leopard sits atop of a mountain.

“I wouldn’t be here without my father” - were Minseok’s first words to his country. “I wouldn’t be here without my mother and my younger brother's support. As a King Is my duty to understand the past to create a better future, my father taught me that. On this day, I promise you all, that’ll become a worthy successor of him. That’ll grow and improve and our beloved country will do the same. Let’s celebrate tonight, and start building a better Kaldrherath tomorrow.”

While the whole room erupted in more applause and cheers, mages made snow crystals fall from the high arched ceiling. Creating the illusion of being in the middle of a gentle snowstorm. The staff members started offering drinks and some food to the guests, soon their attention shifted to the beverages and small talk. Minseok was able to breathe again.

“Nice speech, brother” - Junmyeon placed a hand over his older brother's shoulder. “Very regal.”

Minseok chuckled softly. “Thanks, Jun.”

Their mother interrupted both of them, already walking downstairs the throne to interact with their many guests. “I’m so proud of you. Your father would feel the same, I know.” - the emeritus Queen tried to hug him, but her opulent grey dress made it a little difficult. “Shouldn’t Sehun be with you? Where is that kid?”

“I told him to enjoy himself a little” - Minseok sighed. “We are safe here, mother.”

“I don’t care, your detractors are still out there plotting against you. I want your advisor with you.” - she commanded a little furious.

“Mother, they won’t do anything here, too risky.” - Minseok explained, grabbing her hands to ease her. “Jun is with me, the best general we have, and I know how to fight.”

“Yes, but…”

“No, Mother. Enjoy yourself, go chat and dance, don’t worry.” - he gave her one of his best smiles, their mother sighed and nodded, giving up.

“I’m still your mother, I’ll always worry.” - she said while leaving her two sons.

“I am really the best general Kaldrherath has?” - Junmyeon asked.

“Well, I exaggerated a little there.” - Minseok and his brother laughed, forgetting for a second about the party or the absolute composure they should be displaying. After all, they are just that, two brothers with way too many responsibilities.

Since they were kids, Minseok has been trained to be the next King of Kaldrherath. Elegant, high-skilled in combat, the perfect diplomat, an unquestionable leader. While Junmyeon’s education - even if they shared many classes - was more focused on war and combat than his older brother. Neither of them resented each other, always finding time to play and chat even in the most difficult times. They share everything, except their powers.

Junmyeon is, not only physically with his curly brown hair and gentle eyes, a reflection of their mother. Water control is a beautiful yet dangerous power, it’s easy to get drowned by its beauty, but it’s hard to control. Especially to the level Junmyeon has reached after a lot of grueling practice. He manifested his powers at a young age, to their mother’s delight, and started training immediately after.

On the other hand, there is Minseok. His ice powers manifested at a young age too, or at least partially. He has no control over them, even if he had trained with the best mages, scholars, and warriors from all Kaldrherath and beyond. There is no middle ground when talking about his powers. Sometimes he can’t even create an ice cube and other times he can freeze an entire lake.

That’s why he never talks about it unless you are Junmyeon or Sehun. That’s why he consecrated his whole life to excel in every other point of his education. That’s also why he has so many enemies.

Kaldrherath is, as many other nations, a country of magic, from its cold mountains to the blooming rolling hills and the sea with its pebble beaches. There are mages everywhere, it’s nothing uncommon. Minseok and Junmyeon’s father was a powerful and a skilled ice mage, he was able to rise entire buildings made of ice and create diamonds with his bare hands.

When the words about his older son being unable to control his powers spread across the country many asked him to change the law and name Junmyeon his successor. But their father didn’t listen to them, and Junmyeon refused to even consider the idea.

“Minseok” - Junmyeon’s voice waked him up from his momentary daydreaming. “Did you listen to a word I said?”

“Sorry” - Minseok said, a little embarrassed. “I’m a little overwhelmed today.”

“As I was saying, I have a gift for you on this day.” - Junmyeon gave his brother a little blue satchel, with a pendant inside.

“What is this?” - Minseok asked looking at the pendant, it had some glittering water inside.

“It’s water, my own water.” - Junmyeon explained. “Apparently, on the southern water tribes, it’s a common gift between family. It will protect you as If I was with you at all times.”

Minseok looked at his brother lovingly, caressing his arm with his free hand and a fond smile on his lips. “I love it, Jun. I’ll always wear it.”

“My King, your Highness” - Sehun showed up from nowhere, his hair disheveled and a little out of place.

“Where were you, Sehun?” - Junmyeon asked trying to style the other’s hair.

“I was busy with something back at the kitchen, I am sorry.”

“Something or someone at the kitchen?” - Minseok asked knowing that Sehun, his advisor slash best friend is a little of a flirt. Sehun tried to hide his naughty smile and scoffed.

The rest of the night went as predicted: music, food, and beverages seemed endless as much as the guest's joy. Outside, bonfires and free food stands enliven the night for the common citizens of Hailarbor, Kaldrherath’s capital. Junmyeon danced with some of their cousins and noble ladies, as much as Minseok, that also had to indulge their mother and some of her friends, eager to dance with the new King.

A lot of people desired to congratulate Minseok, to shake his hand and offer empty words of support alongside their best wishes. At some point, his feet started hurting. The music, the noise and the fake smiles spinning in circles. But Minseok was wearing a mask, the King’s mask, no one should see under that, no one should know how he was feeling. That was his father’s first lesson about being a King and Minseok didn’t forget it.

“My King, I haven’t had the chance to congratulate you.” - a deep voice interrupted his thoughts. Yifan, Junmyeon’s advisor, is the most diligent advisor on the White Palace. Minseok had been meaning to exchange him for Sehun but Junmyeon never yields to his pleas. And Minseok only asks to piss Sehun, it works every time. “May the Winter be gentle with you and your reign.”

“Yifan” - Minseok nodded acknowledging his blessings. “Are you enjoying the night?”

“Of course, a pleasurable evening indeed.” - he smiled softly. Yifan is like a mountain. Broad, tall and his usual expression makes him look intimidating, but inside is nothing like that. “Are you enjoying as well, my King?”

“As much as I can.” - Minseok answered, recovering his composure. “It’s a little overwhelming, nothing I can’t handle.”

“You sound tired, would you like me to call Sehun?” - he asked, politely.

“I can find him myself, don’t worry.”

“As you wish. If you excuse me, I should go look for your brother.” - Yifan nodded before excusing himself among other guests. Minseok sighed, his advisor should be looking for him too and not the other way around.

After strolling a little across the room, dodging elegantly a few guests, he found him. Lively chatting with other staff members.

“Do you think that a King should be always chasing his advisor?”

Sehun almost choked on his drink, looking back to found Minseok with crossed arms and tilted head. He looked royal and pissed. Royally pissed. “S-sorry, My King, you said that I could enjoy myself tonight.”

“I did. But I didn’t tell you to go missing every time I stop looking at you.” - Minseok sighed. “Anyway, I want to leave, now.”

“Already?” - Sehun quickly answered. If the King wanted to leave, his advisor should too. “I’ll let the emeritus Queen and your brother know.”

“Perfect.” - Minseok nodded at Sehun, already leaving his presence to actually do his job, while Minseok left the Throne Room through a wall door that led to the rest of the Palace. It’s been hours since the party started. Some of the guests had already left and the King isn’t even supposed to hang around until the very end, he isn't worried about future gossip. Plus, the Emeritus Queen will stay until the very last piece of music, Minseok is sure of that.

Half an hour later, Sehun and his brother showed up in his room, carrying two bottles of wine.

“I guess It was hard to find my mother and my brother between all those bottles of wine, right Sehun?”

“Listen” - Sehun said. “I talked to them right away after you told me, but here your brother gave me a hard time choosing wine.”

“He was about to make an awful decision.” - Junmyeon explained a little tipsy, making the bottle and the glasses clink.

Three childhood friends, almost since birth. Sehun, besides being his advisor, is also the bastard son of a lower noble. He won’t inherit anything and he had no power inside the court. But he befriended the royal brothers as soon as they met and climbed the ladder very gracefully. Without cheating, pure kindness, and friendship. When they are alone they like to forget their positions and jobs, and just talk like what they are: three noisy young men.

“Junmyeon you are already wasted.” - Minseok said pouring wine over their glasses.

“Whatever, I don’t have to ride a horse later.” - they all laughed at his occurrence.

“You can slither to your bedroom.” - Sehun said, owning himself a punch from Junmyeon.

“Yifan wouldn’t allow it.” - Minseok said, half whispering.

Junmyeon almost choked on his wine, blushing heavily. “Don’t call for him, he will scold me.”

“Your advisor scolds you?” - Sehun laughed soundly.

“Your advisor worries about you?” - Minseok asked back, raising an eyebrow while directing his snarky comment to Sehun, who faked getting shot in the heart.

“My King is so ironic, so harsh.” - Sehun said, still faking, while Junmyeon roared with laughter.

The wine bottles emptied while the night outside got darker, but their laughs didn’t die, the stars and the moon over the sky of Kaldrherath sheltered them in their private celebration. Right there no doubt or worry would reach Minseok, only the warm smiles and the stupid comments of his friend and his brother. Of his two brothers. Junmyeon and Sehun sang a song together for the new King and Minseok ended up joining the music drunk with red wine and good times. He had been looking everywhere for a sign that his reign would be fruitful. Maybe that good night was enough of a sign, perhaps his brothers were the good omen he was waiting for.

Minseok lied on his bed, hours later. Worn out from all the pressure about the crowning he had been experiencing lately and after indulging himself a good time. Tonight, they were that. The three of them around a table, being themselves and not caring about what was going on outside the walls of Minseok’s bedroom.

What tomorrow may bring - besides a terrible hangover - it’s a Kaldrherath King’s problem only. Right now he is only Minseok.

* * *

A week has passed after the crowning ceremony. Hailharbor inhabitants are still excited about all the festivities around the city. There is still music and offerings for the new reign, but most of the buzz has diluted. Hailharbor is a calm place to live, surrounded by mountains and dark green forests of pine and spruce trees. Lakes and rivers run unbothered under the many stone bridges Hailharbor have, fed by the eternal snow from the Twin Mountains. When winter comes around, thousands of bonfires lit up in the streets to keep the plazas and public areas warm, every winter night looks like a lantern festival with the city glowing in the dark. Winters may be harsh, but Hailharbor people will give you their best blessings and a smile. The soil is cold, but Kaldrherath’s people emit their own warmth.

That doesn’t mean that Minseok’s concerns and duties have decreased, on the contrary.

There are no ongoing wars, or battles to fight inside his domains - much to Minseok’s relief. But his detractors are still out there whispering against him. Telling to the world that he isn’t suited for his role, that his hands can’t perform magic. An annoying truth that resonates inside his heart.  The first rains of the season have bought floods to some villages. Minseok has to listen to every single complaint of the commoners and nobles that come to the Palace seeking some resolution to their problems.

One morning, a few weeks after Minseok’s coronation, Yifan approached his lord, to talk about an urgent topic.

“Your Highness” - Yifan spoke with a firm tone. “I brought you a rumor that might hold some importance.”

“What is it, Yifan?” - Junmyeon asked, averting his eyes from his current paperwork. Who said that being only the second son won't be tiring?.

“In the hot lands of the West in Ethana, there lives a King, with the hair colored like the sands of his land.” - Yifan proceeded to tell. “The whispers say that he can control the weirdest and complex type of magic, a truly gifted man.”

“Thunder.” - Junmyeon whispered, getting into Yifan’s story.

“They say that he had taught his ways to many nobles from his court. Fire mages, water mages… with very successful results, even in the most difficult cases.” - Yifan’s voice grew excited, as much as Junmyeon’s eyes. “Maybe he can teach an ice mage too.”

Junmyeon walked to the door of his office, but before he left, he asked his advisor again. “I know your sources are always reliable, but, I must ask since we are talking about my brother and our King. How much do you trust this rumor?”

“One hundred percent, your Highness.”

Junmyeon nodded, leaving his office with a steady pace, while Yifan followed him with renovated hopes.

“Ethana” - Minseok muttered out loud after hearing the rumors. “They are our western neighbors but we don't have any relationship with them.”

“Isn’t a bit weird?” - Sehun said. “That now that we need a teacher for our King, more than ever, this rumor shows up?”

“It’s been wandering out there for a while, actually” - Yifan explained. “It’s not the first time I hear this, but I’ve been waiting for a more reliable source to confirm it.”

“Thank you, Yifan.” - Junmyeon said to his advisor who nodded gratefully.

“I don’t know, it still sounds too opportune for me.” - Sehun insisted.

“We don’t have many choices.” - Minseok sighed. “I’ll need to contact this Ethana King. Do you know how to do it, Yifan?”

“I’m afraid not, my King.” - he apologized. “Ethana is a vast yet secluded country. It is not easy to get information from the inside.”

“That’s true” - Junmyeon said. “We didn’t even know that they had a King.”

“Then there is no other choice for me, I must go.” - Minseok asserted.

Sehun looked at Minseok with surprised eyes. “My King, with all due respect, are you crazy?”

Junmyeon chuckled. “I was about to ask the same thing.”

“We don’t know anything about Ethana. Their country, their culture... We barely understand their geography thanks to the old maps hanging at the library. We don’t even know their King’s name…”

“Jongdae” - Yifan spoke again. “King Jongdae.”

Minseok looked at Yifan and nodded with a small smile on his face. “See? One less problem.”

To not incite Minseok’s detractors to a rebellion while he is out of the country, all preparations for his journey had been carefully kept under secret. From the itinerary to the luggage, only a few people know about their plan. Sehun is not exactly thrilled by the idea of visiting a country that doesn’t want intruders to meet a mysterious powerful King, but his other choice is leaving Minseok alone, and that can’t simply happen. Not because he is Minseok’s advisor - even if that fact has something to do with it - but because they are friends like brothers, wherever Minseok goes, Sehun follows.

Junmyeon has still to digest the idea of being a substitute King while Minseok is outside. At least he doesn’t have to bear with hearing hours. They’ve delegated that kind of task on other nobles so nobody notices that Minseok is out. Yet, the idea of signing documents and take decisions on his brother’s name feels overwhelming. Above all, the sight of the throne where their father used to be, now filled with his own presence is the most crushing thing.

It took them a week to settle everything to perfection, no loose ends.

What worries Minseok the most - besides this trip being a complete failure - is that none of them knows how much this trip will last. The last maps they have from Ethana are almost thirty years old. A lot can change in that time. Some of the villages pointed at the map could no longer be there, and others may have flourished. They don’t even know if Ethana is at peace or under some ongoing conflict, all they know is where the capital should be and that there is a desert between them. At least he has Sehun with him.

Both of them left early in the morning, after saying goodbye only to Junmyeon, Yifan and the emeritus Queen - who was a bit mad about Minseok not telling her his crazy plan from the beginning. And of course, to the White Palace of Kaldrherath. Minseok devoted a few seconds to look at it, to engrave its magnificent appearance on his mind wishing to see it soon again. Its slim towers with delicate ornaments and white walls that gleamed under the pale moonlight like silver, the blue-tiled roofs showing off Kaldrherath’s coat of arms. Lastly, his eyes traveled to the magnificent domed ceiling at the center, where the King’s throne room is.

There is nothing like the envision of one’s home - even if that place is a palace. Minseok could stay there delighting his eyes forever, but Sehun’s demanding voice dragged him back to reality and the road ahead of them.


	2. Country roads, take me home.

One can describe Kaldrherath as a country full of snowy mountains and pebble beaches, rounded by breathtaking yet dangerous cliffs. But, Kaldrherath inland is softer, less dramatic and pleasurable to walk. Green rolling hills and open countryside, filled with valleys, flowing rivers and blooming forests.  Hailharbor can’t be seen from where they stand now. Sehun and Minseok had been walking for a week already, slowly reaching Kaldrherath border with Ethana. Sleeping on the ground, or in local inns when they had the chance, both of them are starting to notice small pains on their bodies. But, as always, Sehun is way more vocal about them than Minseok.

“I want to go back and sleep on my bed.” - he whined while walking.

“The faster we reach Ethana, the closer our travel back will be.” - Minseok tried to cheer him up.

“That’s not even true.” - he whined again, sounding like a little kid. “You don’t know how long it will take you to learn magic.”

“I hope It won’t take long…” - Minseok answered. His voice toned way darker than he had wished. He hated the idea of leaving his country, especially a month after being crowned. But there was no choice for him, or for Kaldrherath. If he wants to fulfill his own expectations he needed to get rid of this problem of his.

“You know” - Sehun spoke again after a while. “I always wanted to tell you something. Since we are traveling undercover and you can’t act like a King right now I must take the chance. You are stubborn, and you space out way too often, worrying over things you can’t even change. Nobody thinks you are a bad King, nobody thinks that you are useless just because you can’t wield magic. Those rebels? Those are a pair of losers hiding on their parent’s house believing they are funny of something.”

Minseok felt astonished after Sehun’s speech. “Why are you saying this to me now?”

“Because” - he kept talking with great effort, climbing up another hill. “If that King is a prick and this travel ends up being a big failure and we come back home empty-handed I don’t want you to blame yourself.”

Minseok laughed. “You dislike this idea that much?”

“That wasn’t the important part of my emotive message. But yes, I don’t like this travel or this idea at all. Yet I’ll always follow you even if that means walking across the entire country. We should’ve taken horses or something.”

“Why? Why are you so loyal to me?” - Minseok had to ask.

“I don’t know” - Sehun replied, shrugging. “Maybe because you and your brother made me feel like a person and not like a burden for the first time in my life.”

Minseok huffed. “Thank you, Sehun. I know you would prefer an arrow on your knee before this travel, but I’m glad that I have you with me.”

Sehun didn’t reply, but his soft smile was enough for Minseok.

A few more days went by, under rain and sunshine Minseok and Sehun kept walking the country. The closer both of them are from Ethana the fewer villages and farms they found. The landscape also drastically changed, the smooth rolling hills changed for the imponent mountain range of Crithia. Not the tallest mountains on Kaldrherath, but hard to climb and cross to the other side due to their slippery and harsh terrain. The Ender Falls divide the mountains into two, creating the natural border between Kaldrherath and Ethana.

“There should be a bridge at the top of the Crithia mountains, at the pass of Neathen.” - Sehun said out loud reading the ancient map. “That if it’s still there.”

“Then we should first cross the Crithia valley and get to the top, one problem at a time, Sehun.” - Minseok patted his back, resuming the march, trying to cheer him up.

“This whole travel is a problem” - Sehun whispered folding the map once again.

It took them two days to reach the top of the Crithia range. The sheer terrain alongside their inexperience climbing mountains delayed their advances greatly. And Sehun complaints too. Speaking about the young advisor, he was furious, he had expected a bridge to be there. Instead, they found a wooden and cord rickety overpass, that has probably been there for centuries, given the fact that the cord was showing signs of rotting at some points.

“I’m not crossing that.” - Sehun said crossing his arms over his chest like a kid with a tantrum.

“Yes, you are” - Minseok answered, touching the first steps of wood with his foot carefully. “Because I’m crossing it.” - Minseok chuckled at Sehun’s loud sigh of resignation.

The bridge, to call it something, moved frantically as soon as Minseok set his feet on it. It screamed danger and ‘I’m about to fall’ on every possible language. Only a fool would try to cross it. And that they were, two fools crossing it trying no to look underneath them, to the rapids of Ender Falls. To the water splashing violently against the sharp rocks at the bottom of the gorge.

Sehun waited until Minseok crossed to the other side, watching every step he took to emulate him later. A few heart-clenching minutes after Minseok waved at him from the other side of the mountain. Now only the long overpass separated them.

Taking all the air he could, Sehun started his stroll over the wood. One step at a time, being careful and trying not to place all his weight on the same spot. He could hear his King’s cheers echoing in the air. 

The shriek Sehun let out when a wooden plank cracked under his right foot didn’t sound human. His entire leg - and those are long legs - fell on the hole where the plank used to be, but luckily the cord didn’t give up yet. Forgetting about weight or being careful, as soon as he managed to get his leg out from the hole, Sehun ran over the remaining section of the bridge, letting his whole body fell over Minseok.

“I’m not doing this ever again.” - Sehun said panic still showing over his eyes.

“But we will have to come back…” - Minseok reminded him.

“I don’t care, I’ll swim the entire coastline.” - Sehun replied angrily, resuming the march towards Ethana.

The Crithia Mountains gifted Sehun and Minseok an impressive view of what was ahead of them. Shimmering sand under the evening sun, forming orange and amber waves like the sea. The desert seemed endless.

They decided to stop at the Crithia mountains for the night and start their intrusion into Ethana’s territory first thing in the morning. The Thinium Dunes will have to wait for them a little longer.

Sehun wasn’t lying when he said that he was exhausted. His snores started a few minutes after he left to sleep, contrasting greatly with the dominant silence atop of the Crithia range. Minseok chuckled at the familiar sound. Any other day at Palace, Sehun’s snores would have bothered him, but right there looking at the entrance of an unknown country, that familiarity soothed his spirit.

The stars shined unbothered over their heads. Distant but close at the same time. Minseok is not a man of prayers, even so, he asked the stars and the moon in the great azure to protect his brother, his mother and his country, holding the pendant Junmyeon gifted him. His charm against homesickness and fear.

Hoping that a merciful star would fulfill his wish, he set himself to sleep. Sehun’s snores, the sand moving swiftly with the wind, the stars above.

* * *

The sand proved to be as beautiful as annoying while crossing the desert. Minseok and Sehun noticed that this part of their travel would take them a little longer. Their ignorance about the terrain - and the whole country - the sand getting into every part of their bodies alongside the blazing sun above their heads were delaying their advances. They are used to endure cold, snow and storms, not these hot temperatures. Dunes aren’t easy to climb, and it’s easy to get lost in them, a desert is nothing but a maze made of sand and high-temperatures.

Their flasks were slowly getting empty, and their clothes weren’t fit for these temperatures. Bit by bit the outer layers of their clothing started vanishing, occupying more space inside their backpacks. Minseok was afraid of getting lost and about the dangers of a desert, wild animals, mirages... Anything here under this unforgiving sun could be deadly for two newbies like them. The nights succeeded the days, very hot by day and almost freezing at night. At least the sight of the universe above them shining over their heads was beautiful. A celestial spectacle just for two, the stars and the moon dancing for them every night. A reminder that they are only in a different country but they share the same night sky with Kaldrherath. With their home.

They found a few oases along their way. At first, both of them thought that the vision of palm trees and water was a mirage, a deception of their tired minds. But the cool feeling of freshwater on their mouths and the shadow of the trees on their skins was unmistakable. And a big relief for their flasks.

Sehun lied under the shadow of a palm tree and a few tall bushes scattered around the oasis, his clothes and hair getting tangled with sand after he dove into the natural pool in front of him. For a moment he swore that he was in paradise.

“Min” - he spoke with a sweet voice. “Can we forget about the trip and stay here?”

Minseok laughed. “And what do you plan to do for the rest of your life?”

“Probably getting a nice tan and watch this palm tree make photosynthesis.”

Minseok laughed lightly. It was an easy and tempting proposal, and even if it was a joke, Minseok had to remind himself of his obligations and duties. The oasis was beautiful - and a saver for them - but Minseok wouldn’t change Kaldrherath for any other place in this world. After they rested a little they kept walking, much to Sehun’s dismay.

After a couple more days inside the desert, Minseok noticed a change in the dunes. In the beginning, they looked ceaseless and tall like mountains, now they turned more rangy, smaller in size and number. The desert was starting to lose its curvy forms becoming flat and hard, the sand of the floor was now a terracotta stone. The sight of the walls of Coasanth when they reached the end of the Thinium Dunes is something Minseok would never forget. Soaring and red, as much as the stone that served as a path to the entrance doors, some armed guards walking throughout the parapet between the sentry boxes glanced at them. A considerable stone horseshoe arch carved in the walls served as an entrance to the capital, that unveiled right before their eyes.

The capital was astounding from far, but being inside it was even more impressive. Hailharbor and Coasanth had nothing to do with each other. While the first was built to endure cold, winter and heavy rains, the second seeks that same cold. Their houses have arched and tall ceilings to maintain the insides cool, while in Kaldrherath the buildings are shorter to maintain them warmer. There are fountains and green areas everywhere across the town, so people can gather on the street, while in Minseok’s country most life events happen indoors, near a fireplace.

They were different, not only their urban development but the people and their clothes. Both Minseok and Sehun can feel some curious eyes on them, on their foreign clothes, after all the secluded country is not used to the sight of Kaldrherathian’s long tunics and heavy boots.

Looking over the city like a tireless sentry, the Palace. Atop a hill, it’s walls, tall and proud, glowed with a terracotta color under the setting Sun, impossible to ignore its beauty. The Red Keep, like the locals, and the map, call the Palace, is so big that it seemed close, but soon Minseok and Sehun discovered that it was an optical effect, and decided to leave their arrival for tomorrow and rest on an inn. They’ll also look more presentable and less like a pair of wandering souls this way.

After asking in a thousand inns they found one with a room for two where the innkeeper didn’t look at them with mistrust. If the country was so secluded as they’ve been told they aren’t very used to have visitors or guests.

The sight of their beds and a bath felt like heaven. Sehun made it  clear humming around the bedroom in utter delight while getting rid until the very last piece of sand in his body and hair. They took turns to use the bath, and after a nice late dinner, they went to sleep. After three weeks of traveling the comfy bed and clean sheets supposed a nice change for them. They slept tight that night. The exhaustion from crossing the desert slipping away from their bodies. But inside Minseok's mind that exhaustion transformed into slight worry. After all, tomorrow they’ll have to meet a King.


	3. A cat may look at a King

Neither Minseok or Sehun were expecting that meeting the King of Ethana would be this hard.

A few armed guards at the grandiose entrance of the Red Keep told them that the King doesn’t have any receptions or hearings scheduled. And that they aren’t allowed to let anyone in unless the King or the Council says otherwise.  Sehun even showed them their Kaldrherath’s diplomatic certifications - Minseok didn’t want to introduce himself as a King, just in case. The guards refused nonetheless.

A soft and cheerful voice interceded for them like fallen from heaven.

“How about not being rude to other countries diplomats?”

Sehun and Minseok turned around. A bright young man was staring at them, square smile and droopy eyes with dazzling pink hair.

“Excuse them, they are just doing their work. May I see your certifications?”- Sehun handed him the papers. A little wary, but apparently, he was from inside the Red Keep. Their only option to get inside.

“Uh, Kaldrherath” - he said, with a deeper voice than before. “What are two diplomats from Kaldrherath doing here?”

“We need to talk to your King.” - Sehun said firmly.

“We need his help with some matter.” - Minseok added in a more light tone.

“Hmm” - the man scanned both of them, looking for any weird signs. “How did two diplomats reached Coasanth if the borders are closed?” - he asked with even a bigger curious expression.

“We crossed Kaldrherath and the Thinium Sands” - Sehun answered earnest.

“We’ve been traveling for weeks to get here and talk to your King” - Minseok replied too in a more courteous way.

The pink-haired man smiled at them. “Come with me, I’ll talk to his Highness, let’s see if he is in the mood.”

“Excuse me, but, who are you?” - Sehun asked, frowning his perfect eyebrows before him or Minseok followed him into the Red Keep.

“Oh, right, I’m Baekhyun. King Jongade’s advisor.” - he introduced himself and his position as if they were nothing.

“We are… .” - Minseok tried to introduce themselves properly while following Baekhyun across the Red Keep entrance.

“I read it, Minseok and Sehun, from Kaldrherath. Ambassadors” - he kept talking while walking. The insides of the Red Keep were like a garden in spring, water flowing feeding the greenness surrounding them. It’s already breathtaking and they haven’t even reached the real Palace yet.

“Weird, knowing that our countries don’t have much relationship.”

“We are here trying to change that.” - Minseok answered. Baekhyun stopped in motion, looking at him with curiosity flowing from his eyes.

“Really?” - Baekhyun asked approaching Minseok. “I have nothing against Kaldrherath or its people. But here there are a lot of people that consider your kind cold, distant and prone to treason.”

“Well, we consider the people from Ethana rude, noisy and a haughty. We are even.” - Sehun added with a mischievous smile.

For a second Minseok was afraid that Sehun might have offended Baekhyun. But with the pink-haired guy laughter, his fears vanished. “I like you, you guys have character. You are going to need it.”

“Why, exactly?” - Minseok asked.

“Well, we aren’t at the best moment. I shouldn’t be telling you any of this, actually. There are two powers in Ethana, the King and the Council. Let’s say that they aren’t in the best terms right now.” - Baekhyun chuckled a little, but his words fell heavy inside Minseok. He doesn’t have time to deal with Ethana’s intern problems. “The King has some detractors inside his own country. He wants to open it to the world, but the Council disagrees. Maybe this visit will do some good..” - this time, Baekhyun’s words sounded concerned.

“Our King can relate to that. The...detractors.” - Sehun added.

“What’s a reign without some action, huh?” - Baekhyun blinked an eye with a tiny smile on his mouth.

Minseok and Sehun kept talking while following Baekhyun across the gardens and different rooms of the Palace. It was so different from the White Palace in Kaldrherath that Minseok couldn’t help himself but stare. Alabaster and stone delicate ornaments covering walls and ceilings, painted tiles in yellow, green and blue forming a colorful canvas on the floors. While at every garden a fountain flowed with fresh water to ease the hot temperatures. Everything is geometrical and detailed, from the shape of the fountains to the flower beds, even the patterns in the floor tiles. Nothing let out to luck or coincidence. Rooms and immense halls coming after another, terraced garden pools and enclosed balconies. Its beauty and size seemed endless. Minseok had the feeling that his beloved White Palace was a trifle in comparison.

Baekhyun kept talking every step of the way. He had a lot to tell, and he was enjoying the Palace tour as much as Sehun and Minseok. From building dates to funny facts passing through the names of a thousand kings and queens. Baekhyun sounded like a living encyclopedia.

Minseok was expecting another random story when Baekhyun stopped himself in front of a magnificent door coated in gold. He turned to look at both of them with a more serious expression.

“This is the Throne Room” - Baekhyun said. “My King is probably inside.”

“You did a lot for us today, and you gave us a wonderful look inside the Red Keep and Ethana’s history. We are very grateful for your help” - Minseok bowed his head slightly. “I don’t know if you have winter like the ones we have. Yet, the biggest blessing we give each other in our country says: May the winter be gentle with you.”

Baekhyun smiled sincerely this time, even his eyes looked touched by Minseok’s words. “Thank you so much.” - Baekhyun bowed too, but in Ethana’s style, with a hand over his stomach. “Let’s get inside.”

Baekhyun pressed the doors that opened without a single creak, to reveal a majestic room.

Marble columns with the most detailed ornaments in the whole Palace encircled the luminous room. They seemed to tell a story about war and conquer, given the thousands of engraved figures on them. The tiled floors, blue and gold, shimmered under the midday sunlight filtering across the vaulted ceiling. Giving the room an unreal feeling, like literal gold sparkles were falling from the sky. Right in from of them the regal seat, unoccupied. But a man was standing beside it like he was expecting Baekhyun’s arrival.

“Lord Yixing” - Baekhyun said a little surprised to see the other man standing there. “What a surprise.”

“Baekhyun” - the man nodded, a shy smile appearing on his face alongside a dimple. “I wanted to greet our guests.”

“Of course.” - Baekhyun nodded back. “These are Kaldrherath’s ambassadors, Minseok and Sehun.”

“Pleased to meet you. I hope the sand is merciful with you both and your business here.” - he said bowing to Minseok and Sehun that answered with the same level of politeness. “I’m Zhang Yixing, Head of the Council of Ethana.”

“A pleasure to meet you” - Minseok answered. “We were expecting to meet the King.”

“Everything you want to say to our King will eventually end up in my ears, so you can start with me.” - Yixing offered, dimpling. “Anyway, whatever your businesses are, the King would have to discuss them with the Council to receive approval.”

Minseok nodded at the weird words. “I understand. We must apologize, in our land, only the King runs the country.”

“We left that kind of govern system behind years ago when our beloved King Jongdae ascended the throne.” - Yixing explained with a smile. “Now, please, tell me.”

“We have been sent here to learn magic from your King. We have the understanding that he is a very skilled mage in the art of thunder and storms.”

Right there, interrupting their conversation, the same gold-coated door that led Minseok and Sehun inside opened again. A slender masculine figure crossed it, high-cheeks and upward lips, an astute gaze from a pair of deep brown eyes. The golden tiara around his forehead had a single amber stone in the center. Yifan’s rumor was true. The King had the same hair color as the sands in the desert, but it forgot to mention his outstanding beauty. Minseok didn’t want to stare, but his eyes fixated themselves on the man that passed alongside him, looking at Minseok and Sehun with curiosity and the shadow of a grin.

“Baekhyun” - he called his advisor. “Who are these people?”

“My King” - Baekhyun answered. “Diplomats from Kaldrherath, they are here to request help from you.”

“From Kaldrherath?” - the King sounded excited, his high-pitched tone echoing in the room like the happy chirp of a bird. “From outside! You should’ve called me earlier, Baek!” - the King gave Minseok and Sehun a tight hug. Something weird to give a King or a noble in Kaldrherath unless you are family, but maybe here it was normal. Minseok decided not to dwell on it. “Welcome, welcome to my country!”

“My King, maybe in Kaldrherath hugs aren’t the most common thing.” - Yixing added trying to ease Minseok’s and Sehun’s tension.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” - the King apologized. “I hope I haven’t offended any of you with that.”

“A little startled, your Highness.” - Sehun replied.

“So, what are your business here?” - Jongdae asked excited, sitting on his throne.

“As we were telling the Council head, we are aspiring mages and ambassadors that want to establish a relationship with Ethana and learn magic from its King, said to be one of the most skilled sorcerers.” - Minseok said again.

“I see” - Jongdae listened to every word eagerly. Their story, their foreign accent while talking the common tongue, their blue and grey clothes, long and heavy-looking. It all seemed so new and fresh to Jongdae that he wanted to ask a thousand questions to both ambassadors. “Okay, I’ll teach you magic.”

Minseok and Sehun looked at each other a little out of place. Yixing said that the King must need the Council agreement. “Your Highness” - and exactly that was about to happen when Yixing intervened. “I don’t see a problem with this, but we must tell the Council.”

The King rolled his eyes, displeased. “How could I forget about the Council? They are always so appreciative of my ideas about opening the country. They are going to love this.” - the snarky comment made Baekhyun snort.

“The law is the law, my King.”

“Yes, I know.” - Jongdae sighed. “I wasn’t trying to hide them from the Council. You are its Head and you already met them!” - the King explained himself with a slightly pissed tone. “Anyway, we will require your presence tomorrow on the talks with the Council.” - he told Minseok and Sehun. “Baekhyun, show them their rooms and give them everything they need, we will talk more tomorrow.” - Jongdae bowed to the ambassadors, dismissing them. Minseok and Sehun bowed too, to the King and the Council Head, probably getting ready to have a long argument behind closed doors.

Just as Jongdae ordered, Baekhyun led them to their shared room. Two double beds in different points of an enormous bedroom, granting some privacy. The decorations of the room were as exquisite as the rest of the Palace. The blue and white tones on the walls and bedding were simple yet elegant, long greenish silk curtains hanging from each bed. They even had a round table with a pair of comfortable looking chairs right in the middle of the room. But the most outstanding thing was the window and its view of the city, the sun was setting in the horizon over the wide sea, a gift to their eyes.

That night Minseok went to bed with a lot of mixed sensations. The accomplishment feeling, since they managed to talk to the King. The fear of not knowing what would happen with the Council tomorrow. The excitement about being in a new and mysterious country.

The warmth of being received with a sincere hug.

* * *

Minseok was glad that he had slept so well last night. If he didn’t his current headache would be greater, he was sure of that.

The Council proved to be a bunch of old men and women that like to shout and argue about the most mundane and irrelevant things. A ridiculous show to Minseok’s foreign eyes. Anyway, he sat there in the semicircular room, waiting for the King or Yixing to introduce them and his business, with a polite smile and straight pose. He could see inside Sehun’s eyes how much his advisor wanted to leave. And honestly, he couldn’t blame him.

“Lords and Ladies of the Council” - Yixing spoke interrupting several conversations. “We must introduce you to our special guests at this session. Minseok and Sehun are two ambassadors from Kaldrherath, sent by their King himself. They aspire to learn magic from our King while they stay here.” - Yixing gave the word to Minseok with an elegant hand gesture.

Minseok stood up from his chair and bowed to the members of the Council. All of their gazes fixated on him and Sehun. His advisor pressed his hand, nervous, but also wanting to encourage his King. “We’ve crossed the hot desert and climbed the mountains that separate us with the hopes of uniting our countries. We have heard wonderful rumors about your King’s skills and we are thriving to learn from him. With the regards of our King, we humbly expect the members of this Council to accept our petition.” - the expectant eyes from the Council members shifted their attention to their own King and Head.

“I have no objections.” - Jongdae simply answered. “I believe this is a great opportunity to open the country to new things. And they wouldn’t be my first pupils.”

“The Head of the Council sees no problem either. But the law permits the common members to speak and vote this issue.” - Yixing said with a more ceremonial tone, granting the rest of the members their turn to speak.

“How do we know that they are who they claim to be?” - an old fat man asked out of nowhere.

“What if they are some criminals from Kaldrherath trying to take advantage of us?” - a woman claimed.

“Our borders are closed and they crossed them, that is a direct affront!”

“They shouldn’t be here” - Sehun and Minseok managed to hear among other whispers and comments.

Minseok felt speechless. The number of unnerving questions regarding their motifs and identities was getting on his nerves. Sehun grabbed his hand even stronger. He knew that all those comments aimed at them and Kaldrherath were hurting his proud as King greatly. He shouldn’t say anything, he shouldn’t raise his voice. He has to stay there, on his seat and wait until everything has finished. Unconsciously, his eyes went looking for Jongdae. They were both in similar positions even if the other didn’t know. Both Kings shouldn’t speak. Two leaders that must bite their tongues.

“They could be spies! Warlords!”

“Kaldrherath is known to have a long history of treason between their nobles. Maybe they are runaways.”

“They can’t stay here. They will try to steal something.”

Jongdae’s eyes glanced towards Minseok. The usually serene ambassador was having a hard time holding his tongue. It was easily noticeable. Jongdae couldn’t blame him. The Council was displaying a shameful show in front of his guests, the King was particularly upset. Jongdae noticed that even Yixing was starting to feel the embarrassment. But there was nothing he could do about it. The Council is free to let out their opinions and questions on behalf of the commoners. Even when those opinions and questions are biased and mostly detrimental clichés about the neighbor country.

The cat-eyed ambassador set his eyes over Ethana’s King. They shared a long glance of mutual understanding. Jongdae wasn’t sure why, but he found the piercing cold eyes mesmerizing and even soothing.

Jongdae was so entranced on those blue eyes that he didn’t see the next thing coming in. As much as Minseok given his reaction.

“I won’t tolerate this behavior and lies towards my homeland and my King any second longer.” - Sehun’s voice echoed across the crowded room, causing the annoying voices to shut up immediately. The usual calm expression on the advisor changed, red with anger. “We came to your country with an honest mission. If you aren’t prone to help then tell us, don’t retain us any longer.”

Sehun was right, absolutely right. But Minseok was also afraid of the Council’s reaction. More yells and incessant questions about their King or their country, some of them with malicious intentions, arose. The tension grew after Sehun’s words, as much as Minseok’s headache. Jongdae stood up from his seat, his face showed disgust, and even if his lips were naturally upturned he portrayed a deep shame.

“I’m ashamed of this Council. You’ve insulted our guests that had no surreptitious motives!” - he panted after his loud voice reached until the very last corner of the room.

“Our King is naïve!” - another voice raised.

“I might be!” - Jongdae snapped back. “But at least I always act thinking about my country first and not about my economical profit”. After that, the voices fell silent. The pressure still floating in the air, so thick that Minseok could feel it inside his lungs while breathing.

“We must make a decision. As Ambassador Sehun said we can’t retain them here.” - Yixing added, trying to ease the situation.

“I say no.” - a woman pointed. “If they want to improve relationships they must’ve sent their King, or are we less than them?” The rest of the Council gave her words some applauses and nods.

Minseok gritted his teeth, his eyes flaring with anger. He noticed Sehun’s hand on his leg, patting him trying to ease his emotions. But it didn’t help. Nothing could soothe the aggravation he was feeling inside. His eyes traveled towards Jongdae once again, Ethana’s King had a sorry expression over his eyes. Minseok might be a King, and he shouldn’t speak right now. But he can’t tolerate this any longer.

“Luckily for you” - Minseok spoke in the loudest voice he could manage. An authoritative tone in his voice that he learned directly from his father, shutting down the rest of the room. Jongdae swore that he had never seen a pair of eyes colder. “There are two Kings in this room.” - Minseok looked at Sehun, that handed him a ring he had been carrying since they left Kaldrherath. The King’s ring was a square jewel made of white gold with a diamond in the middle. It had the Kaldrherath emblem engraved on the lowest part so it reflected inside the gem.

Jongdae raised from his chair, mouth agape and his eyes about to fall from their basins, astonished. Yixing quickly offered his apologies while the rest of the Council members looked at him amazed and worried about their previous words. Minseok shut him down graciously with a hand.

“I am King Minseok of Kaldrherath. The rightful owner of the Winter Crown and ruler of the White Palace. This is my seal.” - he said while showing off the ring in his hand. “I came here requesting the direct aid of your King and nothing else. I shall no waste any second longer hearing how these people mock my person and my country. If your King desires to help me I’ll be waiting in the room I’ve been assigned. If not we shall leave the Red Keep tomorrow morning.” - Sehun opened the door behind them, leaving the noisy room empty of their presence.

Jongdae was in awe, absolutely fascinated by the turn of events.  _ That’s what a King looks like. _

* * *

To say that Jongdae would easily forget about today’s events at the Council would be a lie. After Minseok and Sehun left the room the Council agreed to grant Jongdae the freedom to do whatever he wanted. In order words, it was his decision now.  _ Grea _ t.

After a long bath at the hot water pools inside the Red Keep, Jongdae felt some of the tension leave his body. Except for the tension inside his mind. He had been King for the last seven years, ruling Ethana alongside the Council, an institution created by the previous King, his grandfather, to help him reign since Jongdae didn’t have time to be formed as a Prince or King. He wasn’t supposed to be in charge at all. His father died, and his uncle, the rightful heir, too. His grandfather was too old to have more children, he left everything settled for Jongdae to take care of it. Even if he was only 18 at the time.

The full moon shined greatly that night. Illuminating with his pale light the capital and the Palace walls that turned a beige color under the drastic change of lighting. He stayed there, at the row of balconies that formed the hallway towards the saunas and hot water pools. Looking at his domains, wondering, one more night if this was the right path for him to follow.

Then, a figure appeared under the dim silver light. The moonlight fitted the King of Kaldrearath accentuating his heart-shaped face and sharp eyes. Both bowed their heads to one another.

“Goodnight, Highness” - Jongdae said trying to break the ice. “About to try our saunas?”

Minseok nodded politely. “We have many in Kaldrherath. I was hoping that they will make me feel closer from home.”

Jongdae smiled at the little confession. “I must apologize for the Council’s behavior today. It was embarrassing I must admit”

Minseok softly denied with his head. “Is not your fault, Highness. As far as I know, they are their own institution, you have no power over them.”

“That’s true” - Jongdae admitted, getting a little embarrassed himself. A King without power. “Even so, it gave me so much secondhand embarrassment…”

“I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. I am King. I shouldn’t answer to every spear aimed against me, I should have known better.” - Minseok lamented himself, directing his blue eyes to the city and the moon.

“You are human after all” - Jongdae shrugged. “If I were you, I wouldn’t care about them.”

Minseok huffed, amused by the informal tone. “Have they taken any decision at least?”

“They have decided that is my decision” - Jongdae laughed. “As stupid as it sounds.”

“Well, at least I won’t be leaving empty-handed.” - Minseok said with a lighter tone and smile spreading over his face, one of his main concerns had vanished.

“Can… can I ask you something?” - Jongdae approached with a curious look over his eyes. “Why do you need me to train you?”

Minseok chuckled. “I have no control over my powers. My father, the previous King of Kaldrherath, was a powerful ice mage, a living legend. Meanwhile, his older son, the next King, isn’t even able to create an ice cube.” - during the last sentence, Minseok’s voice turned grim. “There are people in my country that see me unfit for this very reason.”

Now Jongdae understood why Minseok sounded so demanding while talking about learning magic. Or why he had that worried halo over himself. He wasn’t learning for mere curiosity or to excel, he wanted to do it for his country and family. Jongdae felt envy growing inside. Minseok had something he doesn’t: the fierce determination that he was born a King, made to rule, to protect his country. The proud and regal tone Minseok used earlier to address the Council still echoed inside Jongdae’s brain, he had felt chills running all across his body by hearing him. So elegant, majestic, the entire light in those blue eyes changed. Minseok was a real King.

“If they have seen you back there, they wouldn’t see you unfit” - Jongdae said, his words overflowing with sincerity. “Of course I’ll help you, you won’t leave this country until you can create a replica of your Palace made of ice for me.”

Minseok had to laugh, his silvery laughter echoing across the empty hallway. “Consider it done.”

“I’ll keep the replica, so you better do it right.”

“Of course, of course.” - Minseok wasn’t used to the idea of having someone outside his brother and Sehun to address him so informally. But he liked how fresh and natural it sounded on Jongdae. “Since we are now a teacher and pupil, please, call me Minseok.”

“Minseok, my name is Jongdae.” - Jongdae joked even making a reverence, owning himself another soft chuckle from Minseok.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” - Jongdae answered Minseok’s honest smile with a grin as equally earnest. The moon and the stars accompanied them that night while both Kings solved doubts between them. Their laughs could resonate even from the rooms one or two floors under but neither of them cared about the noise. The silver and cool night brought both Kings and Kingdoms closer, the affinity between the neighbor countries starting to grow one chuckle at a time.

But the bond that was starting to bloom between Minseok and Jongdae was a secret for their eyes only. 

And the moon above their heads.

* * *

Yixing knocked on Minseok’s and Sehun’s door late that night. Expecting both of them to be awake, but he only found Sehun, sat at one of the chairs with a questioning expression. As soon as he realized that his visit was the Head of the Council he stood up and bowed politely.

“I’m sorry to reach you this late… may I ask where is King Minseok?” - Yixing asked after bowing to Sehun.

“He left to use the hot pools and sauna. He will be back soon If you want to wait.”

“I came to apologize. What you two had to listen and endure today… it was…”

“Awful? Embarrassing? Never felt so insulted in my entire life?” - Sehun asked with a scoff. “Yes, but it’s not your fault. You are not to blame.”

“Even so” - Yixing bowed his head lightly. There was a shadow of shame in his eyes. “They are supposed to be the country’s elite, yet they behaved like scared kids. Or worse.”

Sehun nodded. He didn’t want to dwell anymore on that topic, and Yixing looked sorry enough to him. But he had a question lingering inside. “Do you think like them? That we are liars, warlords, renegades?”

“No” - Yixing answered without thinking it too much. “I’m afraid that they don’t actually think like that either. But there are a lot of political and economic issues behind those words. Your visit, to me and Jongdae, means that our freedom is close, that the country has hope. To most of them, it means that their business might be in danger.”

Sehun listened to Yixing’s words. “We didn’t know, I mean, for us there was no way to know any of this. Your country is secluded, we don’t get information or news from your side. We thought that the hardest part of this would be Minseok actually learning magic, it turns out it would be getting the Council’s approval.” - Sehun sighed, fearing their mission would take longer, meaning their departure from Ethana will be delayed too. He missed home. And the snow.

“That’s another reason why I came to talk to your King” - Yixing handed Sehun a piece of folded paper. “My King must’ve told him already, but I wanted you to have the official document too. The Council has agreed to let King Jongdae teach magic to King Minseok of Kaldrherath.”

Sehun’s radiant smile showed up reading the carefully written document. At last, some good news. He even felt a breeze of fresh air coming into their room, cleaning the tensions from the day. Or maybe he had activated his own powers without nothing. “Thank you, Lord Yixing. This is great news.” - Sehun bowed in thankfulness. “How did you get it, though? They seemed reluctant.”

Yixing chuckled softly. “They were. Your King’s words had a lot to do, his pride and determination impressed them. They said that he looked as cold as the sea in winter.”

“He is when he has to.” - Sehun nodded.

“I hope our King also learns from him. It would be great for him, and Ethana.”

“What do you mean?” - Sehun tilted his head questioning.

“Maybe our King’s can feed on each other’s strongest attributes. Magic and rulership.” - Yixing explained. “I appreciate the efforts our King makes, but….” - Yixing approached Sehun, speaking in a lower tone, only for the advisor to hear. “He wasn’t supposed to be King. He has no proper formation and he doubts, he is unsure of his position and worth…”

“And the Council takes advantage of that” - Sehun finished the explanation. Yixing nodded to his words. “This is a weird confession coming from the Head of said Council. It makes me think that there is something else behind.”

“We all hide secrets under the carpet.” - Yixing side smiled. In his eyes gleamed an expression Sehun wasn’t able to decipher, but he knew something. Yixing was hiding something, and Ethana too. “Anyway, I’m sorry for disturbing you this late.” - Yixing said with his normal tone once again, as if the whispering part of the conversation didn’t happen. “Please, transmit my message to your King.”

Sehun nodded, both of them bowed. Yixing left the room knowing that he had thrown the bait. Sehun watched how Yixing left the room knowing that the Head of the Council had hinted all of that purposely. And that he has probably waiting for Sehun to swallow the bait.

What Yixing didn’t expect was that Sehun would gladly fall for his hints and cryptical whispers anytime if that meant that Minseok is safe. Yixing had made him suspicious, curious, and a little worried.

He will have to discover which way the wind blows.


	4. Break the ice

There is a cold feeling that emanates from Minseok’s hands since his training with Jongdae started. It’s a new feeling, freezing and a great way to alleviate the high temperatures in Ethana. One could say that Minseok is content. Pleased, even. Their training is, somehow, showing improvements.

Yet, Minseok knows very well that cold hands won’t be enough to qualify him as a King in his detractor's eyes. He can’t go back yet...

If a few weeks granted him the amazing power of super cold hands, maybe in a month he will be able to summon snow. And that would be a real improvement.

Minseok is not completely sure of what part of their training is making him move forward. To his eyes, everything he and Jongdae had been doing is pretty average. Nothing that a normal training for sword fighting wouldn’t require. They wake up early, meditate, have breakfast and exercise.

They left to bed exhausted and wake up the next day to do the same thing. Minseok has done all of this before, other scholars and mages that his father hired tried to train him in various ways, some similar to Jongdae’s. But, so far, Jongdae is the only one that has made any advancements.  Maybe it’s about the place where they train. Outside of Minseok’s comfort zone, not even in his country. Isolated from everything he knows, except for Sehun, in a garden where no one can lay eyes on them.

The private garden where they train looks like an enormous terrace, grass and palm trees everywhere. It’s different from the rest of the gardens and green areas in the Red Keep. For starters, it lacks fountains or any type of furniture. Second only the King and those with granted permission can be there, this includes Lord Yixing, Baekhyun, a few guards and a few members of the palace staff. And now Sehun and Minseok.

Or perhaps it has something to do with his teacher.

Jongdae is demanding, but he never asks for anything Minseok can’t deliver. Jongdae prefers to explore Minseok’s skills and limits and expand them, instead of extenuating him. Learn to bend not to break, was something Jongdae said to him their first day of training.

“Magic is elastic, adaptable, changeable. It can acquire any form you want.” - Jongdae moved his hands in circles, his eyes gleaming with a beautiful electric blue tone like electricity flowed directly from them. When Minseok looked at Jongdae’s hands again, there was an arrow between his slim fingers, made of pure thunder. “Your imagination is the limit. But if you break, it will break with you” - taking his bow, Jongdae aimed to the center of a palm trunk. The electric arrow passed beside Minseok sizzling across the air like it was alive. Bullseye. “So better learn to bend now, instead of breaking in the future.”

“How do I learn to bend?” - Minseok asked, still delighted about the arrow.

Jongdae smirked. “You’ll have to break.”

* * *

Minseok looked straight into Jongdae’s eyes. The unforgiving desert sun made his blonde hair gleam beautifully. He was all over him again, with that satisfied smile over his upward lips. Endearing, but also discouraging to Minseok.

“Don’t look at me like that” - Jongdae laughed, his arms at both sides of Minseok’s head.

Minseok sighed, getting sick of the green stains on his clothes. “This is frustrating.”

“I know” - Jongdae comforted Minseok. “But you are a quick learner. Once you find what’s missing you’ll be unstoppable.”

Minseok scoffed. “That’s if you ever get over me.”

Jongdae laughed heartily. “But I have a nice view from up here.”

Warmth spread over Minseok’s body like lightning. And it wasn’t due to their exercise or their extenuation, Jongdae’s arms and mischievous expression had something to do with Minseok’s blush. “Enough.” - he said, placing his cold hands on Jongdae’s neck, causing Ethana’s King to complain and whine loudly. But also, he jumped aside, to the green grass freeing Minseok.

“You're a devil” - Jongdae cried, lying beside Minseok.

Minseok laughed content, hearing Jongdae distressed complaints with the blue sky over their heads. It’s been a while since he got the chance to look up at the great azure. Usually, in Kaldrherath, people direct their wishes, hopes, and prayers to the stars above. Given the fact that the sun is also a star, it may grant Minseok’s midday wish to remain like that for a little while. That the peace they are sharing under the sun, the palm trees and the blue sky last for a bit longer.

Minseok wished with his eyes closed. But he had to open them up when Jongdae yelled at him.

“Minseok!” - his voice echoed across the garden. “You are doing it!”

“I am doing what?” - Minseok asked. But when he looked around he realized the white color and the frozen drops hanging from the grass leaves. He was using his powers.

“You are freezing the garden” - Jongdae yelled again, excitedly touching the snow. “I’ve never seen snow before.”

Minseok looked at his hands astonished. His breathing quickened, his eyes frantically searching for something different on his hands as if he wasn’t the reason his powers were appearing. “I… I don’t know how I did that.”

Jongdae took Minseok’s hands on his. Warm, tender, sunlight entering through a window on a winter day. “Calm yourself. Breath, Minseok.”

Minseok nodded, starting to breathe slowly while maintaining contact with Jongdae’s eyes. “How did I do that?”

“When was the last time you managed to use your powers?”

Minseok moved away from his hands. Back to the coldness. “It was a long time ago.”

“What happened then?”

“I…” - Minseok remembers the event partially. He used his powers raging, without control until he passed out from pure extenuation. He remembers the burning cold and his father’s eyes when he had found him. He wore sadness, concern, resignation on the same blue eyes Minseok inherited. It was a still-open wound. “ There is this place in Kaldrherath. My father used to go there to test his powers… to be just my father and not a King for a while. So I went too, believing that it will help me find myself. But it didn’t matter, I tried to learn, to study, to excel… and my powers were still lethargic. When I saw the mountains and the lake… the stillness in the water… the rage consumed me.” - Minseok said while the cries he let out years ago, alone at that lake, echoed inside his mind like it was yesterday. “I froze the entire lake like it was nothing. Until I collapsed.”

_ You’ll get there, my son _ . His father’s words were the last thing he heard before collapsing. The snow he summoned silently falling over his dark hair and gentle features, covering his own body. He can’t remember if he felt cold at that moment.

“Rage is a great catalyst when speaking about magic.” - Jongdae approached Minseok again, there wasn’t pity in his hazel eyes. Maybe concern, but most of all kindness. “But don’t let it root on you. There are better catalysts.”

“Like what?” - Minseok asked, watching how Jongdae took his hands again.

“Love, of course” - Jongdae could cure any wound with that radiant smile. “You were so at peace that your powers manifested alone. So, maybe to be at peace works too.”

Minseok chuckled. “So I need to be at peace to use my powers?”

Jongdae nodded without letting go of Minseok’s hands. “You need to grab that memory, don’t let it go. Use whatever you felt that time to summon your powers.”

Jongdae’s word sunk into Minseok’s ears. Use my feelings to summon my powers. It actually sounded pretty obvious that powers and feelings would have some sort of connection. But he had never realized that it would affect them to this extent. Minseok thought of using that peaceful moment, lying on the grass with Jongdae. His heart chose his father’s eyes instead. Love is a great catalyst, Jongdae had said.

Sadness, concern, resignation. However, above all things, inside Minseok’s father’s eyes, there was love.

The unconditional love a dedicated father would have for his son.

Minseok didn’t saw it, but Jongdae did. His blue eyes turned grey and iridescent, blinding with silver light. Mesmerizing, mystical, it was like the same moon that shines above their head at night took human form. Minseok’s hands were too cold to hold anymore, so much to Jongdae’s dismay, he let them go to watch how Minseok performed magic with them.

“You said that you’ve never seen snow before, right?” - Minseok asked with a gummy smile on his lips. He looked like a kid.

“It doesn’t snow in the desert” - Jongdae chuckled.

“Now it does” - Minseok raised his hands to the sky. Suddenly grey clouds covered the otherwise bright blue azure. When the first snowflake landed on Jongdae’s cheek he couldn’t help himself but laugh. It was frigid, powdery, and above all beautiful. Usually, on Ethana’s capital, there is a golden tray of sand floating in the air, a reminder of the desert that surrounds them. Today, it is argent, like diamonds falling from the sky.

Minseok and Jongdae laughed hearing the staff and guards confused by the sudden snowstorm. The people in the city must be perplexed. Sehun, Baekhyun, and Yixing showed up in the garden. The last two stepping carefully in the snow, while Sehun ran to Minseok like an excited kid.

“MY KING!” - he yelled. “You did it!”

“Sehun!” - Minseok stopped his magic with a short movement from his hands, yet the snow kept falling for a while longer. “I think I understand it now!”

“I’m about to congratulate you on Ethana’s style.” - Sehun said while charging against Minseok to hug him with his entire body. Minseok only laughed, absolutely ecstatic, hugging back his long-time friend.

“It was the first time, but… “ - Minseok looked at his hands when Sehun broke the hug.

“Don’t undermine yourself” - Jongdae interrupted. “For your first time, you made snow in the desert.”

“Exactly!” - Sehun added. “Junmyeon is going to be so happy!”

Minseok nodded pleased with his crooked smile. He was a step closer to going back home, to his country, his brother…. Yet, he could feel something missing in that picture. His heart flinched.

“What did you use as a memory?” - Jongdae asked once Sehun finished yelling and hugging Minseok.

“My father” - Minseok confessed. “You said that love is a great catalyst for magic.”

Jongdae nodded, content that Minseok applied his advice. “It’s the universal catalyst” - Jongdae grabbed Minseok’s arm, making him turn to look at each other’s eyes. “Your powers had always been there, Minseok. You just needed a push to free yourself from the pressure of the crown. I already told you, you are going to be unstoppable.”

_ Unstoppable _ , that word stuck with Minseok. And then he realized. He had asked the sun to grant his wish, to remain there in that kind of peace for a while longer. He wanted to lay on the grass with Jongdae by his side. To open his eyes and found the other humming some melody like a nightingale. The sun betrayed his wish. The sun betrayed him.

He was a step closer to controlling his powers. But a step further from that serene moment.

A step closer from Kaldrherath and a step further from Jongdae.

* * *

Sehun days inside the Red Keep are repetitive. He wakes up as early as Minseok. They have breakfast together with Jongdae and after that, he doesn’t see his King anymore until nighttime. Sehun loves Minseok’s expression recently, so careless, free, untamed. He looks a lot like the boy he used to be when they were kids.

He wishes for Junmyeon to be here so he could see it.

At least, the Keep is big enough for him to walk around. Gardens, fountains, and pools are starting to feel monotonous for Sehun. One after another. Staff bowing at him, Council members glancing at him…. he is just strolling, wandering aimlessly. Or at least making it look like that. What is he supposed to do with the not subtle at all guard that keeps following him?

He noticed the guard a few days ago while he was watching Minseok and Jongdae train from a balcony. At first, he thought that it was normal since he was so close to Ethana’s King. A normal guard patrolling near his King. But when he kept seeing the same guard, again and again, his suspicions arisen. Sehun had been trying to get more information about Ethana, about King Jongdae and the Council, Yixing’s words were still engraved on his brain, repeating themselves during his long and lonely days at the Keep.

But he can’t make any advances thanks to his armored shadow.

Thankfully, Sehun woke up rather mischievous that day. Using his powers, a gust of wind raised from his hands, his brown eyes gleaming green. Sand and dust lifted from the tiled floors, landing on the guard’s eyes, granting Sehun a few seconds to vanish before his eyes. The guard panicked, looking everywhere for him. But when he looked back, Sehun was there. Leaning against a marble column, an eyebrow raised and a funny smile on his lips. The guard’s desperation was endearing.

“Afraid that I might get lost, my shadow?” - Sehun asked with a sarcastic tone.

The guard didn’t answer. Probably he had instructions to not talk to him, to not interact, only to monitor.

“My name is Sehun, but you know that already. You have been following me for a week, don’t you?” - Sehun asked again knowing that the guard won’t answer. The guard looked to the ground as if something wonderful was happening there, averting Sehun’s eyes as if they were poison. “Why are you following me? Did Lord Yixing send you?”

The guard didn’t answer, much to Sehun’s expectations. But he did move. The grip on his spear flinched when he heard Yixing’s name. Sehun smiled pleased. “So Lord Yixing didn’t send you.” - the guard raised his eyes, a gleam of panic shining inside. _ I got him _ , Sehun thought.

“If Yixing didn’t send you, that leaves me with one possibility.” - Sehun kept talking while walking in circles around the guard. “That whoever sent you didn’t tell Lord Yixing about your monitoring mission.” - the guard looked straight at him as if he was asking Sehun to leave him, to let him do his job. But Sehun wasn’t having any of that. He took a wild guess. “A Council member sent you.” - the guard looked down again. 

“Bingo. Why is the Council interested in me? A mere advisor. Are they afraid that I might discover something dirty?”

The guard didn’t answer, his eyes still fixated to the ground. Sehun sighed. “You know this would be funnier if you spoke.”

“I’m not supposed to.” - those were the first words Sehun heard from the guard. A deeper voice than he had expected given the guard’s youthful looks. “My employer said that I shouldn’t speak to you. That you are a northern serpent that will enchant me.”

Sehun roared with laughter. “Your employer is really creative with metaphors. I should tell Lord Yixing about it.”

“No!” - the guard yelled. “Please, don’t. Lord Yixing will have me beheaded, this could be considered treason.”

“Oh, poor you. You should have thought better about your professional career, though.” - Sehun shrugged. “Treason is economically rewarding but dangerous.”

“It’s not about money.” - the guard explained. He dropped his spear and took his helmet, revealing chocolate locks and a beautiful angular face. He had tanned skin, probably due to hours and hours of work under the desert sun, and a pair of dark almond soft eyes. “A Council member sent me to keep an eye on you. Your King is busy with the magic lessons, but you are free to wander around the Keep and they don’t want you near some areas.”

Sehun huffed. “You know that you’ve revealed something your mysterious employer doesn’t want me to know, right?”

The guard said something in a dialect Sehun didn’t understand. But given the emphasis, it was a curse. 

“He won’t let me live If I don’t do this. Please, don’t tell Lord Yixing.”

Sehun tilted his head, “A Council member threatened you to do this?” - Sehun received a nod as an answer. The guy was in a dead-end. “What’s your name?”

“Jongin”

“Jongin, I won’t tell Lord Yixing.” - Sehun said, looking at how a smile spread across the guard’s pouty lips. “But you’ll have to help me.” - the smile vanished as soon as Sehun finished speaking.

“Help you with what?”

“For starters, show me the way to those places the Council doesn’t want me to be near.”

Jongin sighed, worry spreading over his face like storm clouds cover the sky in winter. “This is going to end badly.”

“Probably.” - Sehun added. The advisor laughed while patting his new friend’s back aiming to encourage him. Jongin, resigned, guided the northern to the place they shouldn’t be going.

Turns out that the place Sehun wasn’t supposed to be was an old archive, Jongin told him that every piece of Ethana’s story was kept there. Maps, treaties, documents, laws...everything that makes a country a country, everything that has shaped Ethana during the centuries. Sehun understood why he shouldn’t be there. As a foreigner, he could use many of those things to call out the King’s lineage or the Council. They have a place like this back in the White Palace too.

But, what’s intriguing Sehun aren’t the old dusty documents or the worn-out maps hanging on the walls. Yixing’s words must mean something, and inside this room must be something tied to them.

“Who has access to this archive?” - Sehun asked, carefully looking inside a book.

“The Council, Lord Yixing, Baekhyun…”

“The King?” - Sehun wondered.

“I… I don’t know” - Jongin shrugged.

“How is that possible?” - Sehun asked more to himself than to Jongin. “I’ve been wondering... How is possible that a King has such little power in his own country?”

Jongin shrugged again. “It has been like this since his grandfather died.”

“His grandfather?” - Sehun muttered. “Someone told me that he wasn’t supposed to be King. What do you know about that?”

“The King had two sons. King Jongdae’s uncle and father, both died in a naval accident.” - Jongin explained.

Something clicked inside Sehun’s brain. Too easy of an explanation. “That’s the official version. I wonder… if that’s the truth.”

“Why would they lie?” - Jongin asked. “We even had two funerals. I remember that day.”

“If you don’t see the corpse, the coffin is empty, my dear Jongin.” - Sehun chuckled. “Tell me. Where would you keep important documents among other important stuff in a secret room?”

Jongin looked around the room. The bookcases reached the very ceiling, only two windows illuminated the room, a heavy wooden desk was the only other piece of furniture, with the remains of a few candles long ago forgotten. It was a weird room, Jongin granted that. It didn’t match the rest of the Keep, made of different stones like marble or alabaster. This one had wooden floors.

“Wooden floors” - Jongin whispered. “Under the floor!” - he pointed at the floor where they were standing, owning himself a strong nod from Sehun.

“Of course” - Sehun whispered. “We all hide corpses under the carpet, Lord Yixing.” - he said remembering those same words from the Head Council.

“Could you stop talking about corpses? It’s getting creepy.” - Jongin whined, receiving a resounding laugh from Sehun. The guard crouched to help Sehun move the heavy red carpet. Under it, there was a wooden plank, different from the rest. Sehun pressed it, revealing a hole in the floor, and introduced his hand into the hole that the plank left. When his hand was out of the hole he had a notebook.

The notebook looked old but not as old as some of the documents hanging on the walls or resting on the bookshelves. This looked more like recent Ethana’s history. Funny how old for a person might be recent when speaking about history.

“What is it?” - Jongin asked curious, approaching his whole body to Sehun trying to see something.

“It’s a diary of some sort. Or a schedule.” - Sehun said absent-mindedly. “It’s signed by the previous King. His life, his family... the future of Ethana?”

“Read that” - Jongin said. “It might be his last wishes.”

Sehun nodded. He read every word twice, not wanting to misinterpret anything, He won’t get another chance to read this. “My grandson must be kept inside the Keep” - Sehun rode out loud. “He won’t leave the Keep until our lineage is secured. That’s the Council’s greatest objective.”

“What?” - Jongin asked weirded out. “Isn’t the Council supposed to rule the country alongside the King?”

“I’m afraid not” - Sehun said while the words kept flowing before his eyes. “King Jongdae is a puppet. A puppet in hands of the Council, according to the previous King notes. He sold his grandson for a secret to not see the light…”

“I don’t understand. What secret could be that big?”

“Let me recapitulate.” - Sehun stopped reading, trying to order his thoughts. “The previous King sold the country and his grandson to the Council, formed by merchants and rich people from the capital to rule and ensure the lineage of the King. They can do whatever they want with the country, the previous King only asked them to ensure his lineage. But now he is dead.” - Sehun said after reading the words of Jongdae’s grandfather.

“So they don’t have to ensure anything. They can just do whatever they want with Ethana”

“Exactly.” - Sehun searched thoroughly among the worn-out pages of the notebook. “But why would he sell his grandson and the country he helped to build? If he was the King, why wouldn’t the people want him as his ruler anymore? Why was he so obsessed with his lineage?”

“You said it before.” - Jongin realized, his almond eyes as big as the moon. Sehun felt a chill going up under his clothes looking at him. “He lost two sons. But if you don’t see the corpse…”

“The coffin is empty.” - Sehun raised his eyes, looking agape at Jongin. “It’s here, Jongin. Your previous King sold the country and his grandson so nobody knew that his two sons didn’t die. An actual member of the Council discovered it and forced the King to sign the deal.”

“They are alive?”

“No” - Sehun answered with a disgusted expression. “Jongdae’s father killed his brother for the throne and the previous King had him beheaded.”

“What?” - Jongin asked, clearly confused about the news. “That’s impossible.”

“Why would a King lie on his own personal diary?” - Sehun asked signaling the guard a page of the diary. It was blurry and the calligraphy wasn’t as neat as the rest of the hand-written book. Probably written in a period of utter distress.

“But that…” - Jongin grabbed the notebook to read it with his own eyes. “That would have changed everything in Ethana…”

“No, It changes everything. There is a reason why the King didn’t want the commoners to know about this. The Council took profit of that.”

“Why wouldn’t we want to know about this?” - Jongin asked as a commoner.

“Would you want the son of a traitor and the murderer of the rightful heir to rule you?” - Sehun asked, while Jongin slowly denied with his head. “That’s bad image. That’s why the previous King hid it, and why he became so obsessed with family lineages and such.”

Jongin hummed in agreement. “But… Sehun what does this have to do with your country?”

“Exactly my question” - Sehun answered. “I have to talk to Lord Yixing.”

“He is at the Council Chamber right now” - Jongin explained. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“There is some piece missing here….” Sehun kept thinking. “Come with me, Jongin. We can’t stay here anyway.”

Guard and advisor left the archive room as they found it. The red carpet over the secret plank with the notebook inside. Sehun won’t try to enter again.

They returned together to the balcony where Sehun likes to spend a while every afternoon. Watching Minseok and Jongdae training together in the distance, It’s easy to catch a brief glimpse or two of the young kings across the greenness. Minseok cheerful laugh echoed through the grounds and the balcony.

That’s when it hit Sehun.

“Look at them” - Sehun commanded Jongin, who looked in Minseok’s and Jongdae’s direction.

“What I am not seeing?” - Jongin asked.

They look so close, so intimate. They aren’t even touching, yet their long glances and yearning smiles pull them closer to each other. Sehun had never seen Minseok like this. So stupidly in love. His King is probably unaware yet. But his movements and thoughts are always lingering towards Jongdae. Like the moon and the sun dancing in the sky. Since they met, they move to the beat of their own hearts.

“I understand now” - Sehun whispered. “Minseok is the piece that I was missing in this scheme. I don’t know why, but someone wants Minseok to be here...with Jongdae.”

“What? Who?” - Jongin asked even more startled.

“I’m guessing Lord Yixing, but I’m not completely sure.” - Sehun kept whispering. “Jongin, you can’t tell any of this to no one. Especially to the man who hired you to watch over me.”

“And what should I do?” - Jongin asked. “Shall I remember you that my life is in danger?”

“I offer you freedom.” - Sehun looked directly into Jongin’s eyes. They were nervous, uneasy, but inside his fright, Sehun also found the will to do the right thing. “Help me and my King, and you’ll never have to worry about your life again. I’ll take you with us to Kaldrherath.”

“I don’t like the cold…” - Jongin whined, making Sehun roll his eyes. “But I guess that is better than this…”

“Can I count with you?”

"Sure” - Jongin’s smile was so warm and earnest that infected Sehun too. “Are you going to tell him?” - Jongin asked looking at Minseok and Jongdae again.

“As an advisor, I should.” - Sehun sighed. “But as his brother… “

“I guess they can keep flirting for a few days while you question Yixing.”

“You’ve read my mind.” - Alongside the secrets they discovered today, they now shared a genuine laugh.

Both of them stayed there for the rest of the evening in a comfortable company. Leaning over the balcony sill, looking at how Minseok and Jongdae fell a little deeper.

* * *

The next training sessions diverted greatly from what Minseok was used to. Now Jongdae didn’t hesitate on using his powers against Minseok. Thunder arrows, lightning swords, electric spears. Jongdae was able to shape thunder as he pleased as if they were made of clay. _ Yifan was completely right _ , Minseok thought,  _ Jongdae skills are outstanding _ . Hand to hand combat, sword, spear, and archery, Jongdae seemed to excel in everything.

And to make matters worse, he was unfairly attractive while doing it. That self-sufficient smirk on his kittenish lips, his eyes gleaming electric or the way he elegantly moved his fingers to architecture his magic. Minseok had a hard time focusing only on the fight.

Minseok had managed to create a sword made of ice, sturdy enough to compete with any iron one. Not without several failures that soaked his shared bedroom with Sehun. The bad thing about ice magic is that, if you don’t control it well enough, it turns into water too fast.  Yet, even if Minseok was proud of his accomplishments in such a short time, Jongdae’s weapons and magic abilities were superior, Ethana’s King crushed his beloved ice sword with a single thunder arrow like it was easy. Probably it was easy for him.

“Don’t feel bad. I’m much more in harmony with my powers” - Jongdae shrugged. “I had more time to perfect my technique.”

“It’s frustrating anyway.” - Minseok said looking at the shards of ice scattered on the grass, slowly turning into water. “I remember my father being able to create an entire armor of diamond.”

“Diamond?” - Jongdae’s eyebrows raised excited. “That’s the next level. Your father must’ve been powerful.”

“The most powerful mage of his generation…” - Minseok muttered.

“It’s hard living under that shadow, huh?” - Jongdae added, tilting his head with curiosity.

“A great man casts a great shadow” - Minseok shrugged. “How is that I’ve never heard anything about your father?”

Jongdae fell silent. Which is weird given the fact that the man never stops talking. With his eyes lost on the horizon, he answered. “He died a long time ago, there’s no much to tell anyway.”

Minseok approached Jongdae. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay” - Jongdae answered with a sad smile. “My father was the brother of the Crowned Prince. So I’m the nephew of the Crowned Prince, the grandson of a King… the son of a traitor.”

“A traitor?”

Jongdae nodded with a deep sigh. He is right there, in the middle of the Red Keep, telling Minseok, another King, the most well-kept secret of his nation. And he can’t fathom why he is doing it. There is something inside those blue eyes that calls for his sincerity. “My father killed his brother. My grandfather told the nation that it had been an accident, that both of them died. But instead, my father came back with his brother’s head inside a sack. My grandfather had him executed, and that’s how I became King.”

Minseok couldn’t find the words to express what he wanted to say. So he did the same Jongdae did when they met. He hugged him tightly. Minseok laced his arms over Jongdae’s back, hearing the shaky breathing of Ethana’s King.

Jongdae felt weird. He had thought about that old story thousands of times, but he had never cried once. Except for this time in Minseok’s arms. He had expected them to be cold, as much as his hands, but they encircled Jongdae so well and with some much warmth that Jongdae only felt protection. Minseok’s soft black locks caressing his jaw, the other’s face on the crook of his neck. The feeling that everything was alright. An unspoken promise on Minseok’s touch.

“It was a long time ago” - Jongdae talked again, blushing and trying not to look too affected by the hug. “I don’t even know why I’m crying.”

“Because you don’t want any of this” - Minseok said, knowing that he had hit Jongdae’s heart. “You were talking about me living under a very long shadow. But you live in the shadows.”

How could Jongdae deny the truth?. He only nodded, hot tears falling from his eyes. “I didn’t want any of this. I will gladly throw the Amber Crown to the desert and leave… but I have no place to go… and I can’t leave Ethana alone.”

“I noticed” - Minseok muttered. “You haven’t received the education of a King. So I guessed that some tragedy happened.” - Minseok caressed Jongdae’s cheek, erasing some tears from his skin. “Yet here you are, with a burden bigger than yourself, doing your best. I don’t know if this means something, but I’m proud of you, Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s tense jaw shake due to his labored breathing and crying. He had never had the chance to simply let out his biggest secret and desire. And Minseok was there, comforting him, looking at him with those ocean eyes that heralded calm. “I don’t want to be King.”

“I know” - Minseok whispered, almost like a purr. “I know, Jongdae.”

Jongdae hugged Minseok until his breathing eased and his tears stopped. He left himself flow. Tearing down every possible wall between them, opening all the gates and unveiling every secret. Jongdae wanted, for once in his life to have something he desired. Because for once in his wretched life he desired something besides his own freedom.

He desires Minseok.

* * *

Minseok left to bed every night expecting great things for the next day. Not in the way he is used to.

He usually goes to bed summarizing in his head everything he needs to do on the next one, talk with his advisor, sign documents, hearing hours with commoners...anything the kingdom needs. But now, he goes to bed thinking that tomorrow only has to worry about himself. And about spending another morning with Jongdae. That makes him smile like an idiot.

“We aren’t training today, I have some things to attend.”

Those were the only words Jongdae directed to Minseok the whole morning. Just like that he left, following Baekhyun to meet the Council on some behind schedule matters. Minseok had an easy morning, for the first time since he got to Ethana. Coasanth shining with the first lights under the gaze of the Red Keep.

So, it was a big surprise when Jongdae knocked on Minseok’s door some hours later, asking Minseok to wear some new clothes and hurry. Emphasizing the hurry part.

Even if Minseok had a thousand questions he grabbed the clothes and wore them. They were simple, nothing a King or even a noble would wear. The same clothes he had seen on common people when Sehun and he arrived at the capital. They were fresh and comfy, in brown and green colors, nothing too fancy. No sleeves on the emerald green top that revealed Minseok’s toned abdomen. The length of the baggy brown trousers was also shocking for Minseok. He isn’t used to wearing anything that revealed his body to the weather harshness. But given the hot temperatures outside, he could get used to it. He tied the last pieces of translucent green silk to his hip, alongside the wide belt full of trinkets.

Jongdae was waiting for him. Wearing similar clothes, but in orange colors, and only with a fabric covering his neck and chest. It wasn’t Minseok’s first time seeing Jongdae’s toned body - after all, they’ve been training together for almost two months now. But seeing him so comfortable with his own attire was making things hard for Minseok. Literally really hard. How the golden bracelets encircled his fit arms wasn't of any help either, as much as his skin glowing under the light.

Who allowed him to look so damn good and confident in such revealing clothes?

“Don’t you have anything less.... revealing?” - Minseok asked with a hint of a blush.

“You mean something more Kaldrherath’s style?” - Jongdae laughed. “You look good, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried about that” - Minseok complained with a blush spreading over his face. “I’m not used to show so much.”

“They are losing an impressive sight in Kaldrherath” - Jongdae kept joking. But not really joking. “Anyway, your usual clothes will stand out, and we are going undercover.”

“I don’t know If I like the sound of that.” - Minseok managed to say before Jongdae grabbed his hand firmly, leaving behind his bedroom.

Jongdae’s laugh reverberated. “You’ll have to take the risk!”

Afternoon in the Red Keep. Guards patrolled across the wall walk to the sentry boxes or the nearest gate, watching that no one dared to enter the Red Keep. But they weren’t expecting two Kings trying to get out. Jongdae kept pushing Minseok with him, hand on hand, until they reached the walls. Minseok was having a nice time watching Jongdae acting like a fugitive, his eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched. He shouldn’t find his expression so endearing, but the way Jongdae was taking this so seriously was making Minseok’s heart to beat slower. Minseok wondered how many times he had done this before.

Following the shadow of the walls for some meters, they found their first hindrance. Two guards amicably chatting out of their positions. Apparently having a reunion, bragging about their daughter's school achievements.

“Can’t you just tell them to leave?” - Minseok asked, whispering to Jongdae behind some bushes.

“Hm….” - Jongdae muttered. “I’m not supposed to be here… or to leave the Keep.”

“You… what?” - Minseok tried to ask when Jongdae placed his two hands over Minseok’s mouth, making the second blush heavily.

Yixing and Baekhyun showed up, probably coming from the Council Chambers, heartily chatting. Luckily for Jongdae, nothing escapes Baekhyun’s eyes. The pink-haired advisor detected a slight movement inside the bushes at the side of the trail. Cautiously peeking over, he managed to see the unmistakable blonde hair of his King.

With a loud sigh and heavy rolling eyes, he decided to help. He had no other choice, he was about to look like a madman. And this wasn’t even the first time.

“Hey! Both of you!” - he shouted at the guards, both of them quickly leaving their conversation. “What are you two doing here? Don’t you have work to do?”

“Sir, we were…”

“I don’t care about your excuses.” - Baekhyun dismissed them with an annoyed face. He could feel Yixing’s weirded out expression on his nape. “Leave immediately to your positions, or I’ll get your wages reduced.”

Both guards straightened their poses at the threat, leaving to their positions at the wall with haste. Yixing even clapped, amazed to see Baekhyun being so diligent.

“You showed them some discipline.” - Yixing praised Baekhyun, patting his back.

“I don’t get paid enough!” - Baekhyun complained out loud, emphasizing his words. Yixing and the advisor kept walking down the way, resuming their previous conversation.

When their voices dried out, Jongdae dared to look around, outside the bush. No one on sight.

“I think you owe Baekhyun one” - Minseok said stepping out of the same bush.

“One of many” - Jongdae admitted with his sunshine smile. “Let’s go, the passage is right here.”

Jongdae wasn’t lying. They crossed the trail, and a few meters ahead, behind a palm tree and overgrown greenery, there was a small metal door. Both of them had to crouch a little to pass under it, but in the blink of an eye, they were outside. The worn-out stone stairs led directly to the city.

The city unveiled in all of its splendor for Minseok’s eyes. He had been in the city before, but it felt like a brand-new experience.

Probably it had something to do with Jongdae’s hand still tangled with his own. Or the way Jongdae’s face illuminated as soon as they reached the first city buildings.

It was a normal afternoon in the city, with no festivities or sacred days ahead. Even so, the city oozed life. Minseok had noticed that, maybe because the capital is beside the ocean, it has a special light, like it’s constantly being coated in gold, shimmering under the sun. It fits the city and its easy-going character.

As much as it fitted Jongdae.

* * *

“Are you, perhaps looking for a certain blue-eyed King?” - Baekhyun asked to Sehun. Funny how the tall advisor tried to diminish the desperate gleam in his eyes or the nervous movement of his hands.

“Perhaps” - Sehun answered.

“Luckily for you, I know where he went. Don’t worry he will be back in a while.” - Baekhyun chuckled.

“Where is he?” - Sehun asked anyway.

“He went outside with Jongdae.” - Baekhyun explained. “Through an old passage Jongdae thinks nobody knows.” - Baekhyun had expected another kind of reaction from the advisor. Annoyance, desperation, concern… but Sehun only looked away. As if his mind was far from the Keep or Coasanth. “What’s the matter?” - Baekhyun ended up asking.

“I must talk to Lord Yixing, and I would prefer to do it with Minseok here.” - Sehun said. “It’s funny how back in Kaldrherath I used to be the one vanishing all the time, but since we got here Minseok seems to be always out of my reach.”

“So, you are jealous of Jongdae?” - Baekhyun asked with a funny expression.

“No, not all.” - Sehun dismissed the idea. “I’m not sure If I’m supposed to talk to you about this.”

“If you need to talk to Yixing, you can start with me. There is nothing he knows that I don’t.” - Baekhyun’s answer and expression hinted things his words tried to conceal.

“I know about Jongdae’s father. About how the Council was formed. About Jongdae and the Keep.” - Sehun confessed. “I should have told Minseok all of this earlier, and now I fear that It’s too late.”

“How did you discover all of that?” - Baekhyun asked with the most serious expression Sehun has seen on the cheerful advisor.

“A mixture of Yixing hinting it and treasure hunting.” - Sehun shrugged.

Baekhyun nodded with a sigh. “Then you shouldn’t speak to Minseok yet. There is more you need to know.” - Baekhyun confessed. “Nothing happens inside the Red Keep without a reason, Sehun.”

“What does that mean?”

“I’m good friends with a man named Yifan.” - Baekhyun winked. “You King was the perfect chance for Jongdae to start realizing that we all need a change. Yes, we’ve been using you, but I think we can achieve a happy ending for both sides.”

“So that’s how the rumors about Jongdae reached the White Palace” - Sehun muttered. “It makes sense, but, were you planning on them falling in love?”

“No, but that’s a nice addendum.” - Baekhyun chuckled.

“When you say ‘we’, you talk about…”

“Yixing and me, of course.” - Baekhyun explained again, with a more hurried tone. “Listen. The Council has ears everywhere and we are trying to depose a King and a Council without executing the first. Are you going to help?” Sehun nodded eagerly, even if his brain was still processing the information. “Good. Let’s get Yixing.”

* * *

Jongdae guided Minseok to a local market. Filled with fruits and vegetables Minseok had never seen before on Kaldrherath. Sweet and sour, brand-new for Minseok. Across narrow alleyways and crowded avenues, Jongdae drove Minseok through the city leading him to different shops. Some filled with the most luxurious fabrics and pieces of clothing. Another with telescopes, maps of the stars and its constellations or astrolabes from all sizes. They tried different teas and pastries at a tiny, almost hidden, tea place. Cushions on the floor, wooden tables, and the most beautiful glasses, each one colored in different tones so not a single one matched another. Also, that weird store filled with costumes for Ethana’s annual summer carnival or the lantern atelier, an essential on every Ethana festivity. Every time they entered a new store everybody welcomed them with a smile, an anecdote or a blessing.

It was easy to fell in love with the capital affectionate ways and smiles. For a minute, Minseok forgot about his homesickness feelings that haunted him at night.

“Chanyeol!” - Jongdae yelled out of nowhere, waving lively to a tall man in the middle of a plaza. A tall red-haired man waved back just as lively.

“Dae!” - he yelled while quickly approaching. “Long time no see!” - the huge man hugged Jongdae, even raising him up from the floor. Jongdae burst out laughing.

“Did you get taller?” - Jongdae asked faking annoyance.

“No, you just got shorter” - Chanyeol laughed. “Oh, sorry, I’m Chanyeol” - he introduced himself to Minseok, hugging him too, but in a less effusive way. They do really love hugs in Ethana.

“I’m Minseok” - Minseok managed to say, feeling his body about to crumble in Chanyeol’s strong arms.

“Jongdae’s friends are my friends.” - he answered with a wide grin.

“What are you doing here?” - Jongdae asked.

“Well, I was about to perform in the plaza. You guys want to come?”

“Sure! Minseok is going to be thrilled.”

Both of them followed Chanyeol into the plaza. There were some families and couples lazily lying around the green areas, kids splashing water to each other around the fountains. Chanyeol placed himself in the middle, preparing himself for some sort of spectacle.

“What kind of performance he does?” - Minseok asked in a whisper.

“Just wait. Trust me, he is really good.” - Jongdae reassured him with another of his flashing smiles, and who was Minseok to not believe that?.

Chanyeol made a signal to a man sitting under the nearest tree to start playing the goblet drums placed between his legs. The slow rhythm of the drums accompanied by the little bells at Chanyeol’s ankles made everyone in the plaza turn around. Chanyeol’s tanned skin complimented the redness of his hair and clothes, kissed by the filtering light across the trees, his wide grin vanished, now his face only expressed concentration and wonder.

A loud cling every time Chanyeol moved one of his long legs. A drumroll signaled when fire should start flowing from Chanyeol’s hands. Two cascades of fire started dripping from his them as if a volcano had just erupted. Chanyeol’s eyes flared with the color of amber and wildfire, the long chains of fire soon raised above his head, like vines. Alive. The rhythm of the drums increased its speed, frantic, enticing, it was impossible to avert your eyes from the magical figures Chanyeol created with his bare hands.

The fire danced with him as if it was another part of his body. Submitted to him absolutely, a force of nature subdued to Chanyeol’s desire and music. Chanyeol gulped the fire, causing the amazement from the kids in the crowd, but soon, their amazement increased even more when, with the same flames that he had gulped, Chanyeol sculpted a dragon made of fire. 

Turning and twirling with the rhythm of the drums and bells, the dragon and Chanyeol danced in the plaza.  With a single movement of his finger, the fire dragon left Chanyeol’s side. Flying unbothered over the crowd’s heads, still following the rhythm like possessed by the power of the music. Minseok felt the heat when the flying lizard passed over his head.

The dragon returned by his master’s side, encircling him in a tornado made of flames, Chanyeol opened his arms with a sharp movement, transforming the fire into black deep smoke. He crossed the smoke with thousands of little stars made of fire sparks falling as if they were rain. He bowed to his public when the smoke cleared itself.

The crowd showered him, and the musician, with compliments and ovations, giving them money and small gifts for their show. Jongdae was right, Minseok was thrilled. His hands hurt from applauding so hard.

“I told you he was good.” - Jongdae whispered to him, also applauding his friend.

“Good? He is amazing.” - Minseok and Jongdae chuckled, still delighted.

Both Kings approached Chanyeol to congratulate him. Minseok couldn’t hide his amazement, making Chanyeol blush with the excitement of his words. When the red-haired man had to leave he gave Minseok another hug, like the one he gave to Jongdae.

“Does he knows about who you are?” - Minseok asked at some point when they were alone again.

“No” - Jongdae sighed. “And it’s better that way.”

“How did you met him, then?”

“Doing exactly what we are doing.” - Jongdae laughed. “One day I ran away from the Keep and I met him.”

“So this is not your first time.”

“Nope” - Jongdae laughed. “I used to do this a lot at the beginning of my reign. Every time the Council gave me a hard time.”

“Then… every day?” - Minseok asked raising an eyebrow.

“Almost” - Jongdae chuckled. “In the beginning, it was even harder. They told me that I had to rule an entire country, but they are the ones actually ruling it. I’m a puppet.” - Jongdae shrugged with a bitter tone on his voice.

Minseok regretted the bitterness as if it was his own. He hated hearing Jongdae talking about himself like that. “I don’t think you are a puppet.”

“You would be the first.” - Jongdae added, still bitter. “Anyway, when I met Chanyeol he was a terrible dancer, he has improved a lot.”

“He is amazing, I wish I had that level of control over my own powers.” - Minseok said with a bittersweet tone.

“You’ll get there.”

Minseok turned to look at Jongdae with a surprised expression. His father’s words on Jongdae’s lips. They felt so reassuring that Minseok’s heart had no other choice but to believe them instantly. “What’s wrong?” - Jongdae asked a little weirded out by Minseok’s reaction.

“Nothing” - he answered. “Someone I love and admire deeply used to tell me that a lot.”  _ And now, you. _

Jongdae chuckled. “I envy you a lot.” - he answered. “I wish I had someone like that when I was younger.”

“You’ll get there.” - Minseok answered with a cheeky grin, laughing.

_ I already did _ , Jongdae thought looking at Minseok’s smile. “Come with me” - Jongdae said grabbing Minseok’s hand one more time. “There’s a place I want to show you.”

Minseok only nodded, letting Jongdae guide him one more time across the maze-like streets. The sun had lowered himself in the sky greatly, the sunset was near and the amber-colored light bathed the city and the Red Keep atop its hill. Minseok didn’t want to come back, the King inside of him was scolding him for having such thoughts, but Minseok wanted to remain there. Not necessarily in Ethana, or Coasanth, or the desert. But with Jongdae.

Stuck in his thoughts, Minseok didn’t realize that they’ve reached a beach. The same beach that Minseok has been watching all this time from his window at the Keep.

Minseok crouched to touch the sand, still hot and smooth. Just like the sands in the desert.

“This is so strange to me” - Minseok whispered, letting the sand cascade between his fingers. “Beaches in Kaldrherath are usually made of grey and copper pebbles.”

“Pebbles?” - Jongdae asked. “I’ve never seen a beach without sand.”

Minseok laughed. “Kaldrherath is very different from Ethana, I’m afraid. And the more time I spend here the more I realize that.”

“Tell me” - Jongdae commented. “You have been in both countries, I only know Ethana.”

Minseok smiled dearly at Jongdae’s curious eyes. The tide was getting lower, the sounds of the waves crashing soothed Minseok’s longing for his home. “The waves sound the same.” - Minseok laughed. “Kaldrherath is cold. There are mountains and dark green forests everywhere. It rains a lot, also.”

“I don’t like rain” - Jongdae whined. “It makes the floor muddy.”

Minseok denied with his head. “I’m sure Kaldrherath’s rain has nothing to do with Ethana’s. We have a lot of different types of rain. And snow.”

“I’ve only seen snow once, but I’m sure that you’ve never seen sand and dust storms like the ones you’ve seen here.” - Jongdae replied with a proud tone inside his voice.

Minseok laughed again. “You are right, and I don’t want to live those ever again.”

“Can’t blame you, I don’t want either.” - Jongdae laughed alongside Minseok. They’ve started walking together all the way to the seashore, splashing their feet and ankles with the salty water while their hands brushed against each other. A sweet private caress.

“We share the stars...” - Minseok whispered looking at the sky, now turning purple and orange. “I’m sure you have never seen the Northern Lights.”

“Northern Lights?”

“It’s hard to explain” - Minseok said with a sorry face. He stopped right on his tracks, facing Jongdae. “Close your eyes, and think about the darkest and coldest night possible.”

Jongdae did as Minseok told him. He knows how cold nights at the desert can be, so he thought of that. The sky a black canvas with a few stars twinkling across the night. Minseok’s words guiding him through his own imagination. “During the Dead of Winter, the darkest and coldest night of winter, the people of Kaldrherath step outside their warm homes to look at the sky. The Northern Lights illuminate the dark firmament with their blue, purple and green colors. Like the waves a boat leaves behind in the sea, like a trail of magic shining the sky.” It was hard for Jongdae to imagine it, but when he opened his eyes he found the Northern Lights shining inside Minseok’s eyes. The passion he used to talk about them was contagious.

“I wish I could see them someday” - Jongdae whispered, mesmerized by Minseok’s blue eyes.

“Nothing would make me happier.”

What was Minseok saying? He had let his heart speak without even thinking. Jongdae was still piercing him with his hazel eyes, waiting. What was Jongdae waiting for?. For Minseok to surrender because he had already surrendered.  It couldn’t be denied any longer. He craved Jongdae’s warm touch, he dreamed of Jongdae’s expressive eyes and mischievous smile. His face betrayed him every time Jongdae pulled out a silly joke. And his heart too. He had never felt more in syntony with himself as when he is with Jongdae.

Minseok shut down the scolding King inside his head, and let himself be. Just a step forward put their lips together. The moon had been their first confidant, hearing their first conversation together. Now the peeking sun over the horizon was the only witness of their first kiss.

Jongdae smiled into the kiss, as much as Minseok. Encircling his waist with his arms, while Minseok’s caressed his blonde hair.

It felt salty, bubbly like the sea splashing at their legs, soaking their clothes. Warm, homey, like the sun leaving the sky.

Minseok only remembers the fast beating of his heart. Running across the city once again, using every dark corner between buildings to press another kiss over Jongdae’s kittenish lips. Pecking at each other's mouth with hunger, smiles pressed together, feeling their skins craving the contact. Like a ripe fruit on a hot summer day, getting addicted to his sweet flavor.

They returned to the Red Keep, this time not caring about guards or staff watching. Their hands together in an endless caress. Their lips and body missing each other as if they’ve been separated for centuries.

What happened next only had Jongdae’s silky sheets and both of them as witnesses.


	5. Cold blood tastes electric

Jongdae’s mouth tastes like sweet wine, ripe fruit, like warmth. Jongdae’s arms feel like home, like the comfort of a familiar voice, like everything that’s right and wholesome in this world.

Lying on Jongdae's bed, while the other is still asleep, Minseok ran his eyes over Jongdae's body and face. How the morning light filtered across the silk curtains landing on his blonde hair and slightly tanned skin as a soft kiss.

His quiet breathing, his naked chest raising and lowering in his unbothered slumber.

Minseok felt the urge in his fingers, to touch, to caress, to put in place that rebel strand of golden hair falling over his forehead. But he didn't.  The same way you wouldn't touch a painting fearing to ruin it with your fingers, he wouldn't dare to perturbate Jongdae's peaceful dream.

Minseok could get used to this. It's easy. He can see himself succumbing to those arms. To their skins caressing each other every night. To their mouths and tongues craving the wet contact. To fall asleep after all the pleasure and a long sleepy pillow talk.

To wake up every morning feeling heat only inside his heart. The voice of the desert echoes inside Minseok's brain when he makes love to the King of the sands.

But the tundra yells for him.

Minseok had tried to put aside the King living inside of him. He had tried to silence the truth ringing in his ears, but every time he had tried to put a gag to that voice only made things worse. The truth is that he is the King of Kaldrherath and he can't stay in Ethana forever. As much as he wants to. 

His brother Junmyeon can't replace him forever, his country needs his ruling. He is tied to his crown as much as he is to his country, he came here to learn magic, not to fall in love. Yet he did.

He is starting to understand how trapped Jongdae is here, how the Council would never let him leave. Jongdae had said it many times, even when they snuck out of the Keep.  He also knows that leaving Jongdae behind in this isolated country, in a position he doesn’t want, is cruel. Cold-blooded. And it will affect both of them greatly, probably tearing them apart forever.  Minseok knew since the day he made snow fell on the desert that his feelings would end like this. It was impossible to make the King and Minseok happy at the same time, one of them would have to give in. And Kings don’t do that.

“That fits Kaldrherath, doesn’t it? A cold-blooded King for a winter Kingdom.” 

Summer must come to an end. 

When Jongdae opened his eyes that same morning he expected to see Minseok there. Piercing him with his blue eyes and a gummy smile, exactly how he looked when they both fell asleep. But he had found his bed empty, his room only occupied by him. And a cold shiver running through his spine. 

* * *

  
  
  


“We need to talk” - those were the first words Minseok heard when he entered his shared room with Sehun.

“Sehun” - Minseok nodded. “What’s the matter?” 

“Not here” - Sehun approached Minseok already whispering. “Step out of the room and follow the guard. His name is Jongin.”

“What is going on?” - Minseok asked clearly confused by his advisor’s behavior.

“You’ll understand soon, please Minseok. Trust me.”

Minseok nodded. “I’ll always trust you.” - with that, Minseok left the room again, searching for a guard to make him a sigh when he found one. Tall and chocolate brown hair, he nodded at Minseok as soon as they exchanged a glance. Jongin walked through a long balconied hallway and a few garden areas, the morning was just starting up in the sky while the guard guided Minseok to an area of the Keep he had never been before.

The guard stopped in front of a room, signaling him to enter. 

“Who is inside?” - Minseok asked Jongin when he reached the door.

“They are waiting, Your Highness. Sehun will be here in a second.” - was Jongin’s only answer.

Minseok breathed in and entered the room. It was a bedroom, but also an office. A huge one with great views of gardens and Coasanth. Elegantly decorated, with few furniture but the necessary. Inside, Baekhyun and Lord Yixing were waiting for him.

“Good morning, Your Highness” - Baekhyun received him. “I hope we didn’t scare you.”

“Not exactly. But I’m not fond of secrecy and schemes.” - Minseok answered. He was already having a difficult morning to deal with this. Whatever this is.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Your Highness.” - Lord Yixing spoke again. “There won’t be secrets for longer.”

“What is this about?” - Minseok asked getting a little anxious. He had a lot of things to think about. “And where is Sehun?”

“He didn’t told you, Your Highness?” - Baekhyun asked a little concerned.

“I didn’t have time. His Highness slept outside.” - Sehun entered the room through another door. “We didn’t have time to talk.”

“Enough.” - Minseok said, a little flustered about Sehun’s lack of delicacy. “Is any of you going to tell me what is this about?”

“This is about deposing a King, a Council and freeing Jongdae.” - Sehun resumed quickly.

“And establishing a new ruler for Ethana.” - Baekhyun added, looking pissed at Sehun.

“And that too.” - Sehun also added.

“This could be considered treason, you know that right?” - Minseok asked exasperated. “I don’t want to have nothing to do with treason. I already did enough.”

“What do you mean?” - Sehun asked. “Are you talking about Jongdae?”

Minseok nodded. “We need to go back. We can’t stay here forever…”

“Yet Your Highness would want to.” - Lord Yixing added, making Minseok avert his eyes trying to conceal the truth. - “Let me speak with frankness. We didn’t expect you to fell in love with Jongdae, but the same way he accepted to help you with your request when you reached Ethana, it’s your turn to help him now.”

“Yixing, you are still speaking about treason.”

“Is it treason when he doesn’t want the position and he only performs as a mere puppet for the Council?” - Baekhyun interrupted. Minseok had no words for that.

“We’ve been working for years to see a new Ethana. One without King or Council.” - Yixing explained. “I have proof of several Council member’s wrongdoings, once we let the commoners know they will want the Council deposed.”

“Our main goal” - Baekhyun added. “They’ve been enriching themselves at the expense of the Crown and Coasanth while impoverishing the country’s economy by maintaining the borders closed.”

“How does Jongdae fit into this? If you depose the Council you still have a King” - Minseok asked.

“I’m sure you know that Jongdae isn’t exactly thrilled about his position” - Yixing commented with a knowing tone.

“Jongdae can’t abdicate.” - Sehun said. “His grandfather sold him and the country to the Council, he asked the Council to be sure that his grandson perpetuated his lineage. So they need to depose him or the Council will blame the Crown for their shit.”

“But he is dead” - Minseok whispered. “Then why the Council maintains Jongdae on the throne? And how do you know all of this?” - Minseok asked Sehun with weirded out looks.

“I’ve been busy while you were flirting with Jongdae” - Sehun smiled pleased.

“Because they need him.” - Baekhyun said interrupting Sehun. “Jongdae acts like a shield. Everyone in Ethana thinks that the reason why the borders are closed is that the King doesn’t want to open them. But in reality, the Council is the one making the decisions.”

“So Jongde takes the blame instead of them” - Minseok muttered. “This way the Council’s popularity lives unbothered, only Jongdae’s resents.”

“Exactly” - Sehun nodded. “There is more behind, about Jongdae’s father…”

“I know about that” - Minseok stopped him. “Jongdae told me.”

“Wow” - Baekhyun chuckled wiggling his eyebrows funnily. “You two must be really close..”

“Anyway” - Minseok said trying to dismiss the topic. “I’m guessing that anything of what’s been happening isn’t a mere coincidence.”

“Baekhyun knows Yifan. They talked about your magic problem and fit you in the middle of the equation.” - Sehun resumed.

“So Yifan knows?” - Minseok asked owning himself a strong nod from Sehun. “I’m going to kick his tall ass when we go back.”

“We wanted to talk about that, actually.” - Baekhyun interrupted. “We want you to take Jongdae with you.”

“Just like that?” - Minseok asked. “I know for a fact that leaving a country when you are its King is not that simple.”

“We will depose him first” - Yixing said. “We will make him a free man, and then you can take him to Kaldrherath.”

“And what about Ethana? You are trying to leave a country without ruling?”

“That’s why I am here for” - Yixing explained. “Baekhyun and I, alongside others,... don’t worry.”

“Why are you doing all of this, Yixing?” - Minseok asked. “The first time I laid eyes on you I thought you wanted the throne for yourself, but it turns out that you had more layers than I imagined.”

Yixing chuckled. “My ambition is perceptible everywhere, but I’m glad that my motives aren’t so obvious. I was there the day Jongdae was crowned, he confessed to me that day that he didn’t want to be King, that he wasn’t ready… he was just eighteen at that time, he didn’t have any time to prepare and he was still mourning a familiar tragedy. That moment I swore that I’ll work for him, for Ethana, to free both of the big scheme that was taking place before my eyes.”

“But you were appointed as Head of the Council, why aren’t you the same as the Council? Aren’t you greedy?” - Minseok kept asking while piercing Yixing with his cold eyes.

“I am, in a certain way” - Yixing nodded agreeing. “But I’ve always been different from them. My father was the one appointed as Head of the Council but he died… in weird circumstances before he could swear the charge. I took his place.”

“So this is a vengeance too”

“It is.” - Yixing agreed again. “But not only for my father. It a vengeance for everything and everyone we have lost as a country and as people since all of this scheme started.”

“Jongdae is innocent, he shouldn’t be punished for crimes others committed using his name” - Baekhyun interrupted. “But there is no survival for him without being deposed first. The King must disappear.

“And how do we depose a Jongdae?” - Minseok asked, not really believing he had actually asked that.

“Only the Head of the Council can do that under a certain condition.” - Baekhyun explained. “And you are going to help us with that.”

“The King’s freedom is so restricted that he can’t even start a war on his own. Jongdae deliberately making an act of war against another country would mean his deposition.” - Yixing said. “He won’t do anything like that to you. But if you two fight and you declare that it was an act of war….”

“The Council will see the chance and believe me only to depose him.” - Minseok sighed. “Human greed has no limits.”

“That means that you two need to fight, Minseok” - Sehun added with concern. “He needs to believe that you are serious about whatever you two are fighting about.”

“So we can’t tell him anything about this…”

“It wouldn’t be the first war that starts after a heartbreak…” - Baekhyun whispered.

Minseok sighed. He doesn’t want to do any of this. But if he is going to break Jongdae’s heart anyway, at least let it be for a good reason. The way Jongdae smiled every step of their way back to the Red Keep yesterday replayed inside Minseok’s mind. He wanted to protect that, he wanted Jongdae to be Jongdae. Just that.

And he can’t do that in Ethana.

Even if, in the end, Jongdae hates him it would be worth it. Even, if in the end, his own heart breaks too, it would be worth it. Because it would mean that Jongdae is, at least, free to live his life.

“Okay.” - he whispered. “Count me in.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“I must come back to Kaldrherath” - Minseok decided that the best way to face this would be with a direct approach. “Your Highness knew that this day would come.”

“Cut the crap. Your Highness? I’m Jongdae.” - Jongdae approached Minseok, infuriated. “Why are you doing this?”

_ Why? _ Minseok asked himself,  _ to free you.  _ But of course, he can’t say that. There is no way Minseok leaves Jongdae behind in a country that’s about to change drastically. In a country that never loved him, in a position he never desired. With great remorse, he watched how Jongdae glanced at him as if he was looking at a stranger. He probably is now. Jongdae, a summer and sand child knows nothing of winter and snow.

Jongdae searched nervously into Minseok’s eyes, looking for the gummy smile, the laughter, the loving gaze. There was nothing. The Northern Lights were off. “Who are you?”

“I’m King Minseok of Kaldrherath.” - Minseok said. This charade was tearing him apart. “If you require nothing else from me, Your Highness, I have a departure to prepare.” - Minseok stepped back, turning away from Jongdae, feeling every step as a kilometer.  _ I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. _

“Don’t you dare.” - Jongdae sent from the sky lightning and thunder. Little sparks landing near Minseok. “That’s all this meant to you?”

Minseok turned to look at Jongdae, cold emanating from his eyes. Not from anger, not from feeling threatened, but because his determination was about to break and he will need a bigger reason to keep the charade working. “Don’t do this, Jongdae.”

“Now I’m Jongdae? I’m special again?” - he asked voice filled with sarcasm.

“What do you expect me to do?!” - Minseok yelled at Jongdae. “I can’t stay here forever!”

“Ask me to go with you!”

“I know you would say yes.”

“And where is the problem?” 

“That I can’t ask you that.” - Minseok confessed. “I know you hate it, but you are a King. You have a Kingdom, responsibilities, duties… I can’t ask that of you.”

“You know I would throw this fucking crown to the sea if you asked.”

“You aren’t listening, Jongdae!” - Minseok was desperate. “I can’t ask you that. It’s not my choice or my country. I can’t.”

“But it’s my country” - Jongdae reasoned. “I won’t let you go.” Clouds gathered up in the sky, covering everything that was blue and bright with dark and foggy masses. Minseok could hear the scintillating thunders above his head, waiting to be summoned by his master. He did it. He made Jongdae mad enough to force him into using his powers.

“You can’t retain me here.”

“You won’t leave until your training is over.” - Jongdae moved his right arm swiftly. A spear appeared on his hand, yellow, alive, made of electricity. “And you haven’t won me yet.”

“I won’t do this” - Minseok tried to leave but another thunder fell meter away from him, leaving an enormous  hole in the green grass.

“Yes, you are doing this.” 

_ Yes, I have to _ . Minseok looked at Jongdae once again. This time his eyes did glow argent with anger, silver with desperation, pearly knowing that he won’t forgive himself for doing this. Minseok emulated Jongdae, but from his hand, a saber erupted between the cold vapor.

He charged with his whole strength against Jongdae. Saber and spear clashing against one another, their powers colliding in a frantic dance. Minseok is faster and better at dodging than Jongdae, but Ethana’s King is still better at magic. With a snap, a thunder fell from the sky breaking the blade in two pieces in the blink of an eye, Minseok looked at his now empty hand, dodging a thrust almost miraculously.

Quickly, Minseok regained his powers, creating a spear made of ice very similar to Jongdae’s. Minseok can’t feel his own cold, but Jongdae shivered from being too close to his new weapon. Spear against spear the combat was now held with more distance between them but not less ferocity. Jongdae’s feelings were clouding his mind, and that was playing against him. What was wrong with Minseok? Who was this person with eyes hungry like a wolf and a rage to match?.

Jongdae was careless. A step backward was everything Minseok need to threw him off balance. Shoving Ethana’s King with the handle part of his spear, Jongdae fell to the floor for the first time since both Kings met. Minseok’s spear hammered into the grass, right beside Jongdae’s head, Minseok sitting atop of him, his legs surrounding his abdomen.

“I won” - Minseok whispered.

Jongdae made his own spear disappear. He caressed Minseok’s cheek where tears started falling down from his blue eyes. “Then why do you look so sad?”

Minseok pushed aside his own face, rejecting Jongdae’s touch. He stood up, directing a long glance to Jongdae like they were worlds apart. Minseok wasn’t with him anymore. “I’m leaving.”

Minseok didn’t stab Jongdae with his spear but he did it with his words. Jongdae could felt the wound starting to form on his beating muscle, he could hear the tissue ripping apart. 

For the first time, Jongdae had someone that inspired him, that saw him as more than a puppet with a pretty crown. For the first time, Jongdae had a taste of the outside world, of love, of wonder. And Minseok wanted him to forget everything. To act like it never happened. Like their bodies never met each other, as they had never kissed. Like they had never loved.

Jongdae watched how Minseok left the garden. His knees betrayed him, making him sit on the floor pathetically when he tried to stand up to follow the man that was walking outside his life. 

“Minseok” - he called him one more time. But the other didn’t turn around. “Minseok!” - his voice straining, dying suffocated in pain and tears. 

He had felt so much during this time. Jongdae was so high in the sky, soaring free and unbothered that the falling crushed him. He could still feel happiness at the tip of his fingers, slowly escaping from him, but he is gradually becoming numb, unable to move and grasp it.

Black clouds started gathering in the sky, covering everything that was blue. A distant thunder, followed by many others, tore the sky apart, like a mournful song, thunder and lightning flooded the sky. Electric requiem for a heart.

Lightning and thunder kept falling to the ground. One after another as if the end of the world was coming. Blue, purple and white. Jongdae’s eyes shining like gems. Someone would say that it as just a summer storm. Others, especially those that live inside the Keep, would say that it was Hell.

Minseok returned to his shared bedroom with Sehun to find it empty, exactly as he wanted it to be, matching his feelings inside. Even if all of this was meant to help Jongdae he couldn’t stop feeling like the worst person to ever exist. He let his body fall over the bed, counting the thunder roaring in the sky as a kid would count sheep to get to sleep. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“How long do you think that the thunder will last?” - Jongin asked, clearly a little tense.

“Are you afraid of thunder?” - Sehun asked cocking an eyebrow.

“No!” - Jongin answered trying to sound serious. “I’m just not fond of them… and they mean that Jongdae is having a bad time, so I would prefer them to stop.”

Sehun huffed. “That’s really sweet” - he answered looking at Jongin dearly. “You should wear a coat just in case, by the way.”

“Why is that?” - Jongin asked.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if suddenly temperatures dropped due to a certain King angry at himself” - Sehun sighed. “Plus, you should be getting used to cold, we have a lot of that in Kaldrehrath.”

Jongin whined. “I hate cold.”

Sehun laughed dearly. The circumstances weren’t exactly laughable, but Jongin was endearing enough to make him forget about his surroundings. A part of Sehun was really excited to see the pouting guard on his country, dealing with snow and hail. “Don’t worry, I won’t let frostbite get you.” - Sehun said messing Jongin’s hair playfully.

“Really? You meant it?” - Jongin asked, trying to style his hair back at how it was, also trying to cover the evident blush over his cheeks. “You won’t let me get frozen from head to toes?”

“I swear” 

And right there, Jongin knew that Sehun really meant it, that there was no way his hazel eyes were lying. They were standing in the middle of a storm, looking directly at the thunder crashing feeling chills increase on his skin, but, suddenly, it didn’t matter. They were both in a comfortable bubble filled with excitement and wonder, questions about what was about to come and the desire of holding each other’s hand starting to tickle inside their fingers.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Jongdae didn’t sleep that night. Even when the thunder and lightning had stopped up in the sky and the azure had cleared itself, they kept clashing inside his mind. Crashing against his skull, feeling the voltage on his flesh and muscles, Minseok’s tears and words replaying, feeling like a cold stab on his heart.

_ There must be something I can do.  _ After a while tears and sobs dried out on Jongdae’s skin and throat.  _ There must be something I can do, h _ e kept repeating to himself.

_ Something is going on.  _ Trembling, tired and with a massive headache from using his powers carelessly, Jongdae got up from his bed. His pants still stained green from lying in the grass the day before, a colorful reminder of their fight.

The way the guards and the Keep staff looked at him as if he had lost his mind completely was the biggest indicator that his appearance was a complete mess. But he couldn’t care less.

_ I must look like my father _ , he thought,  _ another royal about to lose his mind. _

The Keep had always been big, but right now it looked endless to Jongdae. A pretty maze, hollow and at the same time full of nonsense. It had never felt like home to him, and right now it was no exception. The crown felt tight as ever around his skull, that triggering pressure had definitely something to do with his headache. Or with him going nuts.

“Jongdae” - Baekhyun’s voice erupted in the middle of an empty hallway. “Come with me, please.”

“Where?” - he asked with a wary tone.

“Please” - Baekhyun’s word really sounded like a plea. “The Council is calling for you.”

“What is this about’?”

“Jongdae” - Baekhyun approached to hug Jongdae one last time. “Whatever happens inside there, just trust me. Trust Minseok.”

_ Minseok?,  _ Jongdae scoffed internally. How could he trust him after everything that happened yesterday? Is Baekhyun deaf? Hadn't he heard the thunder? His cries in the sky? Either way, he decided to follow Baekhyun without knowing what awaited him.

The Council Chambers were full. As always. Those fat, arrogant and ignorant people his grandfather put there. Useless cowards. Yixing was talking about something when he erupted in the middle of the room.

Every pair of eyes fixated on him. Soon their gossips too.

And there, sitting beside Yixing, Minseok.

“What are you doing here?” - Jongdae asked, still furious, hurt. 

“King Minseok is here explaining to us a certain situation that happened yesterday. Care to explain Your Highness?” - Yixing asked him. Usually, Yixing’s eyes always hide some kind of sweetness, but right now they feel like a wall.

“What is this about?” ´- Jongdae asked Yixing, the room. To Minseok, that averted his blue eyes. “What situation?”

“We were informed that King Minseok had been attacked viciously by the King of our beloved nation.” - one Council member dared to speak.

“That can be considered an act of war.” - another voice murmured with a weird undertone. Too happy for such serious accusations.

“An act of war…” - Jongdae laughed. “That’s bullshit!”

“Jongdae, I’m calling for your immediate deposition” - Yixing explained. “It had been approved.”

“My...what?” - Jongade voice trembled, his eyes as big as the moon. His brain not tying the dots.  _ Deposed? _

“Please” - Yixing called two guards that were by the entrance. “Take him outside.”

The guards took Jongdae by the shoulders, he refused to be touched or carried. And then he realized that under one of the helmets, it was Sehun. Confused, with a thousand questions inside his mind he let Sehun and the other guard take him outside the Council Chambers, just as Yixing commanded. Jongdae managed to look one more time at the Council member’s faces. None of them would cry for their King. For their puppet.

“Jongdae” - Sehun spoke after the doors of the Chambers were closed. “Follow Jongin, I have to wait for Minseok to come out.”

“Minseok?” - Jongdae was more confused every minute that passed. “What is going on? I don’t understand anything.”

“This is a coup d’etat” - Jongin whispered. “You are a free man now, but we can’t stay here. To survive you must leave Ethana.”

“And where I’m supposed to go?” - Jongdae asked angry and tired of not understanding, of being kept in the dark. “I have nowhere to go.”

“That’s not true” - Sehun grabbed Jongdae’s hand. “You helped Minseok with the best intention inside your heart. This is us returning your favor, you can be free in Kaldrherath. With Minseok.”

“Minseok was very clear about our relationship state.”

Sehun patted Jongdae’s cheek with a sorry smile. “Was he, though?” 

Jongdae was about to answer when Jongin grabbed him by the arm strongly. “You all can discuss this later, we need to leave.”

Jongade only nodded, directing another glance to Sehun that remained there dressed as one of the Keep’s guards with a confident smile. The fight with Minseok replayed inside his mind. Minseok was crying. Is this why? Because he was lying? Because it was all farce? 

Was he really leaving Ethana?

His head was spinning, somehow he managed to keep his feet moving behind Jongin quickly crossing the Keep using staff passages instead of the usual hallways. _ Is this the last time I see the Red Keep? ,  _ Jongdae wondered while he tried to engrave the color of the stone, the figures carved on the walls and the glowing of the tiles in his memory. The Red Keep never felt exactly like home to him, but this moment felt like saying goodbye to an old friend.

Jongin guided him to the outer parts of the Red Keep, where a few unused docks were placed. A modest vessel with three triangular lateen sails waiting for them. No royal banners, no emblems.  Jongdae and Jongin waited for a while inside the boat. Jongdae saw how some crew members spoke to Jongin wondering when they’ll sail. The same doubts Jongdae had. Jongdae isn’t sure about how much time passed inside the wooden vessel, but he is sure that it felt like a whole day with his morning and night.

“Jongdae” - Jongin called for him. “They are here.”

Jongdae’s heart cadence changed abruptly. His legs staggered a little when he got up to receive Sehun and Minseok inside the vessel. The first one to come in was Sehun, getting rid of the armor while giving orders to the crew. And there he was.  Minseok ceased to move as soon as he saw Jongdae standing there. Jongdae’s heart commanded him a thousand things. All of them contradictory. Slap him, kiss him, punch him… But the thought that won was ‘hug him’. A shaky exhale came from Minseok’s throat as if he had been holding his breath the entire morning. Minseok’s arms encircled Jongdae’s slim waist while the other placed his head over Minseok’s shoulder, feeling how all the tiredness flowed away from him.

“I’m so sorry…” - Minseok whispered to his ear, only for Jongdae to hear. The ship started moving, but Jongdae didn’t move a single inch from his position.

“I would’ve said yes if you asked me…” 

“I know.”

“If you ever keep me in the dark again, I’ll kill you.”

“I know.”

"... I do really love you, dumbass” - Jongdae said breaking the hug and punching Minseok softly on one arm. 

“I know” - Minseok approached, pecking softly on Jongdae’s lips. “I do too. No way I would’ve left you behind.” - the loving gaze, the gummy smile, and the Northern Lights, all of them were there, leaving to the unknown with Jongdae, but he couldn’t feel the cold or the fear that he should be feeling. He was feeling relieved, as free as the waves crashing against the side of the ship. As liberated as the salty wind feeding the sails. Excitedly safe, watching how Coasanth’s relief blurred in the horizon in a mist of sand and his own tears. Minseok’s hand on his own watching disappear his golden cage.

Hours ago he had felt so much desperation and rage that he was afraid of losing his own mind in the process. When it all came into its place he had felt so stupid… and grateful. For having Minseok, for having Baekhyun, for having Yixing...He had been bound, hand and foot, to the prison the crown felt like. And now he had wings.

“There is something I have to do.” - Jongdae said out of the blue. Minseok titled his head with a questioning gaze. Jongdae took of the gold and amber crown from his head, feeling the last bit of pressure leaving him. The last remnants of his wretched history and family leaving him for good. With a broad smile and a single movement of his wrist, Jongdae threw the crown to the sea quickly sinking into the depth of the dark blue waters. “You know” - Jongdae spoke again. “A long time ago, after my crowning Yixing promised me that one day I would be free. And Ethana too. I didn’t believe him at that time, but I guess that he was more determined than I thought.”

“He is, he convinced me to kick your ass” - Minseok joked.

Jongdae chuckled softly. “He convinced you to free my country, to free me.”

“The only thing that wasn’t free was your body, Jongdae.” - Minseok said. “Your mind had always been free.”

“I know.”

Both of them laughed to their heart’s content, feeling the freedom ahead and the winds of change blowing for them. Summer came to an end, but Jongade had great expectations for winter.


	6. Under the Nothern Lights

“How much do we have to wait?” - Jongdae asked, shivering from head to toe. Even his voice stuttered. 

“I don’t know” - Minseok shrugged. 

Jongdae tsked. “I’ve been waiting months for this!” - he whined loudly making Minseok laugh. “Are you laughing at me?”

“No” - Minseok lied. “You just look really funny wearing all those wool clothes and a blanket.”

“It’s not my fault that your country is so cold, Your Highness” - Jongdae said rolling his eyes.

Minseok kissed him after a chuckle. “Nothing I can do about that, either”

“Really? Have you tried?”

“I can’t make the cold disappear, Dae” - Minseok chuckled. “Only create more.”

“Then don’t use your powers ever again.” 

Jongade had a hard time getting used to the cold. Not so much to Kaldrherath, it’s people or their culture. But the constant cool temperatures were driving him to despair. It happens when you are used to desert and sand, instead of tundra and snow.

But Hailharbor had been gentle to him. And Jongdae grew really fond of the city really soon. 

The White Palace felt completely new to his eyes too. The white structure, colored glass windows and the lack of gardens and fountains were shocking to him at first. But the emeritus Queen agreed that they were in need of some greenness in the Palace, so the construction of a new greenhouse started really soon after Jongdae’s arrival. The Emeritus Queen loves to spoil his new son, as she calls Jongdae, and Jongade is happy to oblige. Minseok is not sure of who her favorite son is anymore. 

Minseok, and the royal family of Kaldrherath, soon realized that Jongade is the kind of magnetic person that simple attracts and emits warmth. A nice addition for the cold kingdom. And for its King too. How easy life looked now that Jongdae was there. Always with a perky remark at the tip of his tongue or with his loud laugh echoing across the snow-white Palace.

Minseok was about to complain, but right then, a green hue illuminated the dark sky. Jongdae stood up from his seat, forgetting about the cold or the blanket he had wrapped around his body. He grabbed Minseok’s hand agape, his eyes trying to process the natural spectacle taking place before his eyes.

Minseok didn’t lie about the colors or the forms. Or how the stars twinkled in the black deep canvas. It was like some god was painting the sky with a green, purple and blue palette. The strands of color intertwined, dancing, like lovers. As watching magic being born. Purple wavy curtains of pigment flowing over their heads.

“You know…” - Jongdae said, his eyes still on the aurora. “This isn’t the first time I’ve seen the Northern Lights.”

Minseok looked weirdly at him. “What are you talking about?”

“That time, in Coasanth, when you talked to me about them.” - Jongdae explained. “Maybe your magic had something to do, but I saw it. I saw these colors in your eyes. You talked about this with so much passion and love in your words that your eyes simply showed them to me.”

Minseok chuckled blushing heavily. “You are hallucinating.”

“No!” - Jongdae cupped Minseok’s face between his hands. “I swear it!”

Minseok kissed Jongdae right in the lips, pressing all of his warmth against him. He nuzzled their noses together, to warm them up, to keep the contact. “I love you, Dae.”

“I love you too” - for the first time since they left the White Palace that evening to see the Northern Lights by the lake, Jongdae's cheeks got a pink hue from another thing than cold. They both remained there until the colors faded out with the sunrise. The lake glimmering silver, still as a mirror, and the mountains greeting them with their snowy hills and rocky peaks.

Some time ago in another land, Minseok promised Jongdae that he would create a replica of the White Palace with his powers once he could. Now that Jongdae lives in the White Palace, Minseok thought that a tiny replica of the Red Keep would have the same effect. Jongdae cried when he found the icy sculpture, now resting by his nightstand, it reminds him of his past, of where they met, of the first place where he saw snow and the northern lights shine. It's been a while since Jongdae had decided to leave behind every bad memory on his past, trying to create a better future for himself. The sands of the desert will always be a part of him, but snowfalls have a higher place in his heart.

If you ever ask Jongdae how did he fell in love with Minseok he will answer with one of his sunshine smiles and a simple; “Under the Northern Lights.”


End file.
